La maldicion de la gema
by El-Horus
Summary: El amanecer y sus cálidos rayos del sol despertaron a un joven que solo comienza a reír, como no hacerlo, había roto una maldición que estaba consumiendo su alma por 7 largos años. Advertencias, este fic puede contener Lemon, posible muerte de algún personaje entre otras advertencias.
1. Prologo: La chica del lago

Prologo: La chica del lago

* * *

><p>El dormía tranquilamente a orillas del torrentoso rio que lo llevo cuesta abajo, fue el llamado de un gorrión el que lo despertó de su sueño, pesadamente se levanta y recoge su alborotado cabello rosa, se arregla su bufanda y con la ayuda de un árbol, se pone en pie, luego observa hacia el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo, los cálidos rayos del sol chocaban con su rostro e iluminaban sus agudos ojos color jade, luego de un ligero dolor de cabeza, recuerda todo lo ocurrido hasta terminar en ese lugar, sonríe y estalla en risa mientras saltaba de la alegría, había retirado la maldición que estaba consumiendo su alma y había transformado su tranquila vida en una calamidad.<p>

Todo ocurrió 7 años antes, en una tranquila casita en el bosque cerca de la ciudad de Magnolia, en donde un joven de aparentemente 18 años se levanta muy animado y acompañado por un gato azul con alas, parten con dirección al gremio de la ciudad, el cual es muy conocido por el poderío de sus magos, siendo este joven, parte de aquel grupo, pero antes, hizo una escala en una casa que estaba en frente de un rio; en esta casa, dormía tranquilamente una joven de cabellos dorados, cuando de pronto, la ventana se abrió sigilosamente y de él, entro el peli-rosado y su amigo volador, quienes se instalaron a un lado de la cama entre susurros y risas, sin saber que poco a poco la chica despertaba algo ojerosa y somnolientamente, camina con dirección al baño, dejando un rostro de duda en el dúo, quienes se observan antes de acercar su oreja a la perta, pero al momento de hacerlo, la puerta se abre bruscamente enviándolos a volar contra la pared.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- dijo la chica con una expresión entre histeria y cólera, pasando un poco por vergüenza

-Venimos a buscarte Lucy- dijo el peli-rosa sonriente –Hoy es el día en el que salimos a por una misión

-Así que era eso- dijo la rubia un poco más calmada -¡PERO ESO NO LES DA EL DERECHO DE ENTRAR SIN PERMISO!- dijo ahora muy molesta

-Lucy, pareces una anciana cuando gritas- se burla el gato azul con un pescado a medio comer entre manos

-Ustedes son los que me encolerizan- dijo un poco más calmada –Espérenme afuera, me cambio y salgo de inmediato

-AYE- dijeron ambos antes de salir para dejar a la chica sola

Después de esperar un rato, sale Lucy y los tres se van en dirección al gremio, en donde fueron muy bien recibidos, buscaron una misión que resulto ser del agrado de los tres, lo reportaron con la encargada y partieron con dirección a la estación de trenes, muy para el descontento del peli-rosa, al trio, se les habían unido un chico de cabello negro y una mujer de cabellera escarlata, quienes se les habían unido aun sin el conocimiento de Natsu, quien quedo tumbado en el suelo una vez que el tren emprendió marcha. La misión fue sencilla, el típico grupo de ladrones que robo un objeto muy preciado para una familia, todo bien, salvo por aquella noche, en donde entre medio de pesadillas, Natsu despierta sudando, algo incendiaba su cuerpo, apenas podía soportarlo, tampoco podía razonar con facilidad, sin embargo, sintió como algo lo llamaba, algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento, sin lugar a dudas, rompe el vidrio y corre a una velocidad de vértigo hacia el bosque, en donde llega a un lago, en cuyo centro, una joven sostenía una enorme gema entre sus pálidas manos, esta joven, al percatarse de la presencia de Natsu, abre unos enormes ojos dorados, y con una sencilla sonrisa, provoca que todo el ardor en Natsu desaparezca.

-Bienvenido, Señor- dijo ella con una apacible y tranquilizadora voz –Mi nombre es Ecco, la doncella de la llama roja

-¿Por qué me llamaste?- pregunta Natsu una vez que logra levantarse y observar seriamente a aquella chica que estaba parada sobre el agua

-No, en realidad, usted fue el que ha contestado- dijo ella caminando con dirección hacia el peli-rosa –La gema, os ha seleccionado como su protector

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Natsu al notar que la chica estaba cada vez más cerca de él, sus finos cabellos plateados resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna, provocando un ligero rubor en el rostro de Natsu

-No os alarméis- dijo ella a casi dos metros del Dragon Slayer –Las primeras 3 horas son dolorosas, pero confió en que podáis conseguirlo- esto último lo dijo con un rostro tan relajado que en parte provoca un ligero miedo en Natsu

-¿Qué pasara si acepto?- dijo Natsu recuperando un poco la seriedad, la cual no duro demasiado debido a que la chica estaba a centímetros de su rostro

-Obtendrás un poder más poderoso del que puedas imaginar- dijo con su rostro tan cerca que casi chocaba su nariz con la del chico –Un poder capaz de superar la magia blanca y oscura, un poder capaz de destruir una ciudad entera si no se usa correctamente, una magia capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier oponente

-Aceptare, solo por una condición- dijo Natsu, a lo que la chica sonríe

-¿Cuál?

-Que te apartes un poco- dijo haciendo notar que la chica estaba muy cerca ya de rozar los labios del peli-rosa

-Perdón- dijo la chica apartándose un poco, permitiendo que Natsu suspirara aliviado, luego levanta la gema –Solo debes de poner t mano sobre la joya para traspasar los poderes

Natsu cumple con las ordenes de la chica y ella conjura unas palabras, las que provocan que la joya brille con gran intensidad, provocando un enorme pilar de luz que se extendió hacia el cielo, mientras sujetaba la gema, poco a poco Natsu fue sintiendo como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a contraerse, sus huesos se quebrantaban uno a uno causándole un dolor que lentamente le revolvía el estómago, cada vena de su cuerpo se expandía debido a toda la sangre que tenía que enviar para aliviar inútilmente el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lentamente sus sentidos se fueron atrofiando y sentía como todo el cuerpo se destruía dentro de él, como si se estuviese reconstruyendo en un nuevo ser.

El amanecer canto puntualmente en el bosque y Natsu abrió lentamente sus ojos, frente a él, estaban Happy y los demás, quienes lo observan algo preocupados, al intentar reincorporarse, siente como su cuerpo era ahora más ligero, como si no hubiese algún hueso o musculo, como si solo fuese una columna de gas en el aire.

-oye, Natsu, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Happy algo preocupado

-S-sí, de maravilla- dijo saliendo del asombro y prestándole atención al felino azul

-¿Quién es la chica?- pregunta Gray, quien estaba casi desnudo

-¿Cuál chic…?- en ese momento, Natsu se da cuenta de la chica que estaba a su lado, abrazándolo y durmiendo con un inocente rostro, eso no fue lo que le preocupo, más bien fue el hecho de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, lo único que cubría a ambos era la bufanda de Natsu –E-esto… n-no es lo que piensan…- dijo con algo de temor al ver el rostro de su pelirroja amiga –P-puedo explicarlo…

-Más te vale, lagartija pervertida- dijo Erza acercándose amenazantemente

-P-pues primera ella…demasiado cerca… dolor… gritar… abrazo- el nerviosismo que le provocaba la idea de Erza acercándosele era cada vez más tétrica para él, que no podía explicarse con claridad

-No menciones a nadie lo que ocurrió anoche, señor- dijo entre susurro Ecco, a pesar de que Natsu entendió el mensaje, los demás solo lo malinterpretaron aún más.

Volvieron a Magnolia, curiosamente, Natsu no tuvo ningún síntoma de mareo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el equipo, quienes lentamente comenzaron a notar ligeros cambios en la actitud del Dragon Slayer, acompañándolos, estaba Ecco, quien vestía unos vestidos que el espíritu celestial de Lucy le había conseguido a ella y a Natsu. Ecco demostraba ser muy inocente y fácil de impresionar, cosa que hizo que se fuera ganando rápidamente el cariño del equipo, a quienes provocaba una extraña sensación de querer proteger a toda costa, a pesar d no tener muy bien en claro que fue lo que ocurrió para que fueran encontrados ella y Natsu, desnudos en el bosque no estaba muy en claro. Antes de entrar al gremio y confirmar el éxito de la misión, Natsu detiene del brazo a Lucy, pidiéndoles a los demás que solo entrasen mientras que ellos hablaban.

-Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Natsu con un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz –No me has hablado desde esta mañana

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?- dijo Lucy con la voz un poco quebrada –Hablarte como si nada y engañar lo que mis ojos vio

-¿Qué tiene que ver lo de esta mañana? Ya lo explique recuerdas, no le hice nada

-No estoy hablando de eso Natsu- dijo Lucy con una voz cada vez más quebrada –Natsu, tú no sabes muchas cosas sobre mi

-No- dijo acercándosele para luego tomarla de los hombros para mirarla directamente a la cara, encontrándose con sus ojos café –Pero lo averiguare

-Nat…- Lucy no pudo continuar debido a que el peli-rosa deposito su labios sobre los de ella, dejándola confundida, es entonces cuando él se da cuenta de lo que hizo y con rapidez, casi bruscamente, se separa de ella

-P-perdón, con sé que paso- dijo Natsu separándose rápidamente y alejándose del lugar, dejando a una muy confundida Lucy, quien solo se dedica a tocarse los labios, los mismos a los cuales el Dragon Slayer había besado con delicadeza, no lo sabía, pero de alguna forma le termino gustando.

Pero Natsu estaba en otro dilema, y corriendo hacia su casa, se encuentra con Ecco, quien entre sonrisas lo observa fijamente a los ojos, confundido por su acto anterior, Natsu toma la palabra, solo que con algo de molestia

-¿Qué fue lo me hiciste?- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir

-No te preocupes, es solo un efecto secundario- dijo ella acercándosele a Natsu –Más bien es el efecto de que estas en el primer nivel de tu nuevo poder

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Natsu estaba cada vez con más dudas

-Que desde el momento en el que te cedi los poderes de la gema de la llama roja, te has convertido en un Portador de la gema lunar, tus poderes se verán incrementados cada noche, es natural

-Suena bien- dijo Natsu notando como ella se le acercaba –Pero siento que no me lo has dicho todo

-Tienes razón- dijo acercándose al rostro de Natsu –Cada vez que tu poder aumente, sentirás un enorme deseo, en todos los casos, besar a alguien del sexo opuesto

-Eso significa…

-Que mientras más poderoso seas, mayor será tu deseo, pero no te preocupes, tus sentidos te ayudaran a completarlo

-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo al ver tan cerca de Ecco

-El problema es que queda como una costumbre después de relegar tus poderes- dijo dándole un fuerte beso a Natsu, quien no hiso nada más que dejarse llevar y acercarla aún más hacia él.

Mientras tanto, dentro del gremio, Lucy aún seguía confundida por el beso de Natsu, sentada y pensativa en la barra, no vio venir a Erza, quien se sienta a un lado de ella y curiosa por el rostro de su amiga, solo se dedica a dejar su pastel a un lado y agitar con fuerza el cuerpo de Lucy, quien entra en razón y mareada por el agitamiento, dice.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?- dijo Lucy aun sonriente

-Te vez ida, ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta la pelirroja tomando nuevamente su plato

-Natsu beso a Lucy afuera del gremio- dijo de repente Happy –Se gussstan mutuamente

-Happy- dijo Lucy nerviosa

-E-en serio… p-pues… felicidades- dijo Erza algo nerviosa –Pero que hay de Ecco- dijo al recordar a la chica que había llegado con ellos

-Eso es lo que me deja con duda, aun no sé lo que puede ocurrir

Continuaron conversando por un buen tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el atardecer, entra Natsu con un rostro algo serio, a su compaña, venia Ecco con una alegre sonrisa corriendo directamente hacia el maestro, quien solo se dedicaba a beber sobre la barra, mientras que Natsu se va a sentar en una mesa y se recuesta en la banca mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Qué deseas, niña?- pregunta Makarov al ver como la joven estaba frente a el

-Quiero unirme al gremio- dijo ella sin rodeos –No tengo donde ir y quiero seguir el consejo de Natsu-kun

El maestro la observa por un buen rato, mientras que en otra parte, Lucy estaba confundida por el diminutivo con el que ella había dado a Natsu y en su mente solo aparecía como ellos dos entraron juntos al gremio, definitivamente había algo raro en todo aquello. En cambio, el maestro sonríe y acepta la solicitud de la chica, quien va a con Mirajane a que le pusieran su marca, mientras que Natsu, solo se dedica a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>La aventura no hacía nada más que empezar, lo que el destino estaba a punto de entregar, se convertirá en la mayor tortura para Natsu. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La Despedida del Dragón".<p>

No se lo pierdan.

Dejen sus comentarios y den su opinion, eso nos ayudaria muchisimo. Estaremos publicando en la proxima semana, se despide atte, El-Horus y Cia


	2. Capitulo 1: La despedida del dragón

En una casa en medio de un bosque, descansaban dos personas sobre una hamaca, sus cuerpos semidesnudos se unían en un cariñoso abrazo entre ambos, el solo se dedicaba a observar el techo con la intención de ordenar todo lo que le había pasado en el día, mientras que ella, lo abrazaba con ternura y angelical sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho del chico.

-Debería unirme a tu gremio- dijo ella de improviso, captando la atención del peli-rosa

-¿Segura?- le pregunta Natsu observando sus bellos ojos dorados

-Sí, aunque lleve un buen tiempo sin usar mi magia inicial, creo que podre destacar mucho

-Si tú lo dices- dijo sujetándole la barbilla y acercándole su cara –Un momento, ¿Tu sabes magia?- dijo separándose bruscamente

-Sí, magia de invocación, puedo traer a este mundo criaturas sobrenaturales, Natsu-kun- dijo ella creando una especie de mariposa negra que revoloteo por sobre ellos

-Cada vez me traes más y más sorpresas- dijo Natsu besándole la mejilla y levantándose –Aunque ahora estaría mintiendo si dijera que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros

-Si eso ocurre, te apoyare- dijo ella jalándolo de la mano, provocando que tropiece y caiga sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora

-Gracias, dijo Natsu antes de besarla apasionadamente, y llegando a lo que tenían que llegar.

Después de un buen tiempo, antes del atardecer, entran al gremio juntos, recibiendo las miradas de todos los presentes, mientras que Ecco se dirigía hacia el maestro, Natsu se dirigió a una mesa desocupada y se recuesta en la banca a observar el techo y reagrupar sus ideas, según lo que ella le había dicho, sus poderes aumentaban por la noche, llegando hasta el punto en que su cuerpo no pueda soportar tanto poder y buscara un nuevo portador. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente le cae una enorme cantidad de hielo, enojado, se levanta para observar al responsable

-¿Qué pasa flamitas?- dijo Gray con tono de burla -¿Acaso arruine tu sueño?

-Maldito seas princesa de nieve- dijo Natsu encendiendo sus puños –Te ahumare tanto que no vas a querer salir de casa

-Eso crees, carbón de parrilla- dijo Gray chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-Eso dije y lo hare, rey calzones- dijo Natsu sin dejarse intimidar por Gray

-Mira, Natsu-kun, tengo mi marca del gremio- se escucha de repente la voz de Ecco, quien se había tatuado la insignia en turquesa en medio de su antebrazo –Ahora que soy parte del gremio, podría hacer una misión conmigo

-Claro, Lucy, Happy, prepárense, acompañemos a Ecco a su primera misión

-Vas a una misión, entonces yo también voy- dijo Gray con ánimos de superioridad

-Ni lo sueñes, cono de helado- dijo Natsu rechazándolo

-Acaso crees que te obedeceré, antorcha pirómana- dijo Gray con rostro intimidante

-¿quieres pelear, príncipe Playboy?- dijo Natsu sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del mago de hielo, comenzando una pelea

-No te preocupes, siempre pelean en los momentos más inoportunos- dijo Lucy calmando a una preocupada Ecco

-AYE, La probabilidad de que ellos peleen es la misma de que Gray termine arrestado por caminar desnudo en la vía publica- dijo Happy dándole la razón a las palabras de Lucy

-Pero no será mejor separarlos- dijo Ecco un poco más calmada

-No te preocupes, en unos momentos se van a comportar como los mejores amigos del mundo- dijo Happy mientras sacaba un pescado, justo en ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abren para dejar entrar a Erza, casi de inmediato, la profecía de Happy se cumple y Natsu y Gray se unen en un fraternal abrazo de amistad –Ves

-Impactada- dijo Ecco esbozando una sonrisa

-Y ¿Qué misión tenías planeada, Natsu?- pregunta Lucy aprovechando que ambos chicos estaban calmados

-No lo sé, se supone que la misión es de Ecco- dijo el peli-rosa pensativo -¿Qué misión tienes planeada hacer?

-No lo sé, ¿Cuál me recomiendan?- pregunta la peli-plateada acercándose al tablón de misiones, el cual estaba siendo custodiado por Nab

-¿Qué tal esta?- pregunta Lucy mostrándole el cartel de una misión

-Se solicitan magos que puedan encargarse de un monstruo que azota nuestro país… parece interesante- dijo mirando el cartel de Lucy –Además la recompensa es de 900.000 Jewels

-Suena perfecta como primera misión- dijo Happy acercándose –Hagamos esa

-Sí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para dar una buena impresión en ustedes- dijo Ecco llena de espíritu

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dijo Erza acercándose –Estoy segura que serás de gran ayuda en esa misión- el ímpetu de Erza provoca que Ecco la vea con admiración

-Pero ahora es tarde, deberíamos ir mañana- dijo Gray mientras leía la misión -¿Dónde te quedaras mientras encuentras un lugar estable?

-No lo sé, no lo tenía planeado- dijo pensativa

-¿Por qué no pasas la noche en mi apartamento?- le propone Lucy tomándole ambas manos –Bueno, si es que quieres

-Me encantaría- dijo Ecco con admiración

-Bien, ya está decidido, partiremos mañana en la mañana- dio Natsu levantando en alto su brazo, a pesar de que su rostro notada determinación, no podía ocultar que por dentro tenía varios problemas sin resolver, esto fue notado por alguien que estaba sentada en la barra, quien espero hasta que Natsu estuviese desocupado para poder hablarle e invitarlo hacia afuera para hablar más a gusto.

Sin moros en la costa, estaban ambos solos, desde un principio se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio que fue terminado por un suspiro de parte de Natsu, quien decidió romper el silencio

-¿Para qué me citaste, Lissana?- pregunta directamente y sin rodeos

-Quiero saber qué es lo que te está atormentando- le dice ella con rostro preocupados –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hemos sido amigos desde niños

-Lo sé- dijo Natsu tratando de evadir las miradas cruzadas –Pero es algo que no puedo decir

-Vamos, se a leguas que te gusta alguien, no seas tímido- dijo Lissana con rostro burlón

-No es eso- dijo Natsu con acento cortante –Es… es algo más poderoso que eso- dijo mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas, sin darse cuenta, se estaba acercando a Lissana

-Vamos, solo tienes que decirle a Lucy que la quieres y ya está- dijo ella sin notar como el peli-rosa se iba acercando a ella –Trata de no hacerte rodeos

-Ya te dije que no se trata de eso- dijo a una buena distancia de la albina –Es algo que prometí no contárselo a nadie

-Ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que…- no pudo continuar debido a que Natsu le da un beso, fue tan repentino, que aún no salía del asombro, pero por alguna razón, sus brazos reaccionan solos y se entrelazan en el cuello del chico y sus ojos se cierran, disfrutando del momento, es entonces cuando siente como unas manos acariciaban su espalda, por debajo de su playera, esto la hace reaccionar y volver en si para separarse rápidamente de él, quien se dedica a observarla con ojos extrañados.

Lissana se quedó unos momentos dudosa de su próxima acción mientras veía como Natsu la observaba como si nada hubiese pasado, no supo que hacer más que correr hacia el interior del gremio, mientras que Natsu queda confundido tratando de ordenar lo sucedido recientemente

-Pero ¿Qué hice?- fue lo único que se aventuró a decir después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, sin darse cuenta de que era observado muy de cerca por alguien –Debo disculparme con ella cuanto antes- dijo dirigiéndose al interior del gremio, pero algo lo jala hacia atrás antes de su cometido, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra una roca

-Lo siento señor Dragneel, pero esto es algo que tiene que pasar- escucha una voz antes de caer inconsciente en el lugar donde estaba.

Cuando el sol salió, los rayos del sol impactan directamente con su rostro, abriendo sus afilados ojos verdes, despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo obliga a levantarse, afirmándose en un árbol, busca a su alrededor, encontrándose con un enorme y frondoso bosque que lo rodeaba, se limpió los ojos para ver mejor y la vista no cambio, estaba solo en el bosque, su sentido del olfato no le daba ninguna pista del lugar, tampoco sabía por dónde avanzar; estaba perdido. En otra parte, todo el gremio busca a Natsu por toda Magnolia, sin rastro alguno, es más, los Dragon Slayers no daban con paradero ni aroma alguno, tampoco había pistas sobre el peli-rosa, estaban vacíos y no sabían dónde comenzar.

-Ese idiota- se queja golpeando un poste Gray -¿Dónde se abra metido?

-Es raro que desaparezca así tan de repente- dijo Erza a un lado de el –Mas aun si vamos a hacer una misión al día siguiente- dijo mientras rebuscaba en el sitio una y otra vez

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad

-Natsu-kun- gritaba fuertemente Ecco, quien en el fondo era la única que tenía una idea del paradero de Natsu Maldición, aún es muy temprano para que inicie la cruzada, espero que no se encuentre con otro portador pensó antes de que una mano le tocase el hombro

-Dime, Ecco, ¿Has encontrado algo?- le pregunta con rostro preocupado Lucy, la de cabello plata le niega con la cabeza –Me lo suponía- dijo dando un suspiro y mirar hacia otro lado -¿Qué habrá pasado?, nunca ha roto una promesa y menos si se trata de usar la fuerza en una misión

-Esto es mi culpa- dijo de repente Ecco –Si yo…

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, estoy segura de que Natsu aparecerá por las puertas del gremio con una enorme sonrisa y pidiendo disculpas por la broma que nos está gastando en este momento- dice a modo de consolarla, pero no lo consigue, preocupándose un poco

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Ecco con un tono menos preocupada –Tal vez nos esté gastando una broma y se aparecerá como tú dices

-Ves, no es momento para perder las esperan…

-Pero tal vez sea algo peor y Natsu nos necesite en este preciso momento- esto alerto a la rubia –Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes

-Aye- dijo Lucy antes de continuar con la búsqueda junto a Ecco

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Natsu caminaba sin rumbo fijo tratando de captar algún aroma similar, estaba en eso, cuando siente que algo extraño iba hacia el a toda velocidad, logrando esquivarla con suerte

-¿Quién está ahí?- grita tratando de encontrar al responsable

-Soy yo y a la vez tú- dice una voz omnipresente

-Muy bien, señor Yoya Lavestu, hasta presente- dice buscando sin resultado

-Aun en desventaja, te atreves a insultarme- se escucha la voz otra vez -¿Qué acaso no sabes, que al tener conciencia de mi nombre, estas a un paso a la muerte?

-Pues si estas tan adolorido por eso, muéstrate- dice Natsu sin mostrar un solo gesto de temor –A lo mejor eres un cobardía que no da la cara

-Hasta el momento en que me lo solicitas- dijo otra vez la voz, solo que esta vez, en una sola dirección, Natsu rápidamente se fija en este lugar encantándose con una silueta –Así que tú eres el nuevo portador de la gema de la llama- de repente la silueta desparece para aparecer en otro lugar –Pareces fuerte, pero se ve que no tienes buen temple, eso será dificultoso

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Natsu, sin recibir respuesta alguna -¿Quién eres?

-Yo, soy tú- dice apareciendo frente a Natsu la figura de un hombre ya mayor, tenía el rostro alargado y aguileño, un muy musculoso torso cubierto por una chaqueta roja con decorados Negros y dorados, unos largos pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y en su cuello llevaba una bufanda rasgada, muy similar a la de Natsu. Su cabello era rosa y sus ojos del color del jade

-¿Cómo es que te pareces a mí, Maldito?- fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de tratar de enviar un puñetazo, encontrándose totalmente encadenado

-Relájate, Solo soy una manifestación tuya, más bien soy uno de tus futuros- dijo con tono relajado mientras se sentaba en una roca –No te preocupes, tienes suficientes como para cuando alcances esta edad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunta Natsu un poco más relajado

-Quiero que dejes Fairy Tail- dijo el Natsu mayor con un rostro serio e intimidador –Abandona el gremio e inicia con la cruzada de los portadores

-N-no puedo hacerlo- dijo Natsu sintiéndose presionado con la mirada de su yo del futuro –Yo…

-Si no lo haces, los pondrás en peligro- dijo el Natsu del futuro desvaneciéndose para aparecer a centímetros de Natsu –Créeme, tu conciencia no te permitirá perdurar si ellos los lastiman a su modo

-¿Quiénes?

-Los demás portadores- le dijo el Natsu mayor alejándose lentamente –No eres el único portador Natsu, si ellos descubren que tienes amigos, irán a por ellos y no les importara hacer lo que haga falta con tal de arruinarte la vida

-Pero yo…- la voz del Natsu joven denotaba preocupación e indecisión

-Estoy seguro que podrás con esto, tienes un límite de 10 años para conseguir que la gema te reconozca antes de que te mate- Natsu levanta la cabeza –La chica esa, tuvo que abandonar a sus padres a la edad de 9 años- dijo dándole la espalda y de repente las cadenas que sujetaban a Natsu desaparecieron –Todos los portadores tuvieron que pasar por eso solo para protegerlos y derogar la maldición que los obliga a pelear constantemente

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora Natsu estaba más atento a lo que su versión futura decía

-Consigue 500 victorias contra los demás portadores y tu gema te reconocerá y derogara tu maldición, traspasándosela a otro

-Debiste haber partido por eso- dijo Natsu con llamas en sus puños –Estoy encendido

-Entonces… aceptas mi propuesta y abandonaras el gremio

-Si eres mi yo del futuro, debes de saber la respuesta- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa seria

-En realidad, olvide esta conversación- dijo Natsu del futuro –Lo que si recuerdo, es que lo que viene después, fue lo más difícil en toda mi cruzada- dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire

Natsu sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza antes de caer desmayado, cuando despierta, se da cuenta de que ya es tarde, por lo que después de meditarlo un poco, decide ir hacia el gremio con rostro decidido y serio. Mientras que en el gremio, muchos estaban preocupados por la ausencia del Dragon Slayer del fuego, sobre todo tres chicas, que a pesar de estar en lugares distintos, tenían el mismo rostro de preocupación, dejando a muchos con la duda del por qué, es en el momento en el que las tres dan un suspiro cuando una silueta se asoma en el dintel de las puertas, todo el mundo lo observa sorprendido, luego paso a felicidad, el cual rápidamente paso en rabia

-Perdón- fue lo único que rompió el silencio que se había formado –Pero esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes- nadie sabía con exactitud a que se refería

-Natsu, ¿Qué pretendes con esas palabras?- dijo Lucy desde la mesa en la que estaba, a pesar de estar sonriente, ocultaba una enorme sensación de duda

-Maestro- al saber que el peli-rosa hiso caso omiso de su pregunta, la rubia se deprime, aun así, el resto del gremio estaba atento con lo que el mago de fuego iba a decir –Voy a dejar el gremio, por eso vengo a que me quiten la marca- todos estaban impactados con la noticia que acababan de escuchar, incluido el maestro, quien no daba crédito a lo que escucha, con esa mirada atónita, vio cómo su pupilo se le acercaba seriamente para que le quitasen su marca

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- pregunta Makarov una vez que Natsu está parado frente a el

-Completamente- dijo Natsu con rostro serio, aunque muy en el fondo de su interior, lloraba a cantaros por lo que estaba haciendo

-Oye, espera un segundo- se escucha la voz de Gray –Natsu ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- pregunta sin recibir respuesta –Maestro, por favor, detenga esta loc…

-Natsu- dijo de repente el maestro interrumpiendo a Gray –Como sabrás, hay tres reglas para quienes abandonen el gremio

-Sí, lo tengo entendido- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza –Numero 1: nunca revelar información que pueda perjudicar al gremio por el resto de tu vida

- Segunda: No debes contactar con clientes pasados para beneficiarse personalmente con ellos- dijo el maestro mientras acercaba su mano a la insignia del Dragon Slayer a la vista de todo el gremio –Y tercera: Aun si vamos por caminos distintos, siempre vivir tan fuerte como sea posible, nunca tratarse como algo insignificante y nunca olvidar a los amigos que quieres, por el resto de tu vida- dijo antes de hacer un movimiento de manos y la insignia desaparece del hombro de Natsu –Siempre estaremos con las puertas abiertas por si algún día cambias de opción

-Aye, lo tendré en mente- dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse del gremio, como si fuese algo cliché, la lluvia comenzó a caer raudamente sobre la ciudad mientras que Natsu se dirigía hacia su casa a prepararse para el largo viaje que iba a afrontar, cuando siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás, no necesito oír su voz ni voltear para reconocerla, su inconfundible aroma hiso todo el trabajo –Sera mejor que me sueltes, Lucy

-No quiero- dijo esta con lágrimas encubiertas por las gotas de la lluvia

-Te vas a resfriar si te quedas en la lluvia- dijo el, aun sin mirar hacia atrás, no quería mostrar su triste rostro

-Si tú te enfermas, retrasaría tu ida- dijo apretando un poco el abrazo y con voz quebrada –Así podre tenerte más tiempo para poder cuidarte- dijo con el cuerpo empapado por las gotas de lluvia

-Lucy- dijo Natsu antes de voltear un poco –No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es- al ver como su amiga se reusaba, da un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a la casa de la rubia

Al abrir la ventana, tuvo mucho cuidado de depositarla en su cama, uso algo de su fuego para calentarla y secar su ropa para evitar que cogiese un resfriado, veía como dormía con rostro tranquilo después de haber llorado toda el agua que había en su cuerpo, cuando la seco, se dispuso a marcharse por la ventana, pero algo lo detiene, y era que ella lo había tomado de la bufanda, evitando que saliera

-Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado- dijo ella con ojos somnolientos –Quédate

-Lucy, por favor- dijo Natsu dedicando a mirar solamente por la ventana –Solo quiero marcharme cuanto antes, no quiero que sufran más de lo que estoy sufriendo ahora

-Natsu, por favor- dijo la rubia negándose a soltarlo –Yo, te amo- estas palabras sonaron como cuchillas para el peli-rosa, quien lentamente se comenzó a quebrar

-Lucy, por favor, tengo que irme- dijo con voz a punto de quebrarse

-No, no me abandones- dijo dando un jalón, provocando que el peli-rosa pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre ella.

Ambos se miran a la cara por un buen rato, maldiciendo al destino por ponerlos en tan mal posición, el perdido en sus ojos, no sentía mayor deseo que llorar, llorar y disculparse, contarle todo, con la esperanza de con hacerlo, la pesadilla a la que tendría que soportar se marcharía para siempre, que todo fuese un mal sueño del que se despertaría pronto; en cambio ella, solo sentía coraje y frustración, en su mayoría esto último, estaba a centímetros de la persona que amaba y ahora veía como se iba se su vida y lo único que pudo hacer fue reunir el valor y decírselo, no pudo más y cerro sus ojos para comenzar a llorar nuevamente, cuando de pronto, siente algo sobre su boca, abriendo los ojos suavemente para ver como el rostro de Natsu está sobre el suyo en un apasionado beso. Después de separase por falta de oxígeno, se observan a la cara solo para darse un nuevo beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior, de repente, Natsu baja hasta su cuello y comienza a llenarla de más y más besos, mientras que ella, incursionaba sus ropas bajo su chaqueta y lo acerba más a él. Ambos se separan casi abruptamente y se observan sin dirigirse la palabra, tenían mucho que decirse el uno al otro, pero no lo hacían, casi por instinto, se abrazar llenos de lujuria y casi con prisa, se desprenden uno a uno de las prendas del otro, quedando completamente desnudos uno encima de la otra.

El, la observa con pasividad hasta que ella asiente con rostro casi inseguro, el lentamente abre sus piernas y la abraza conteniendo el grito de la rubia, quien gime de dolor ante la acción de Natsu, dolor que rápidamente son remplazados por mas gemidos de parte de la rubia, mientras que el peli-rosa repetía su acción una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, sin dejar de besar el cuello de ella, quien comenzaba a arañarle la espalda debido a la fuerza con la que iba y venía. Ambos, en un lujurioso abrazo, se obcecan con ternura, exhaustos y con las paredes de testigo de su acción, lentamente ella cerraba sus parpados quedando completamente dormida, mientras que el, sigilosamente se pone sus ropas y sin hacer un solo ruido, sale por la ventana.

-Perdón, pero esto es algo que tiene que pasar- dijo antes de cerrar con cautela y descender por la oscurecida y humedecida vía, caminando hacia su casa, con una ligera espina en el pecho.

A partir de ese día, no se volvió a saber de Natsu, lo único de lo que tenían concepción de su legado, era que el gremio, no volvió a ser el mismo.

Continua en el próximo capítulo: "El Inicio de la Cruzada".


	3. Capitulo 2: El Inicio de la Cruzada

Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios con sus criticas y sugerencias, estoy abierto a todo eso.

Sin mas preámbulos, el Capitulo.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde la partida de Natsu, en el gremio recién lograba superar este hecho, pero el de que el gremio no volvió a ser igual era cierto. Cegado por el enojo, Gray partió hacia el monte Hakobe sin compañía, nadie puso objeción a su petición, excepto una persona, quien sin rumbo fijo y desorientada, sin querer termino uniéndose al equipo que antiguamente fue llamado como equipo Natsu. Lucy y Ecco sin querer tuvieron una amistad semejante a la del Dragon Slayer de fuego y el Demon Slayer del hielo, por lo que de igual modo, el gremio terminaba sumido en una batalla campal, el cual era finalizado por un potente grito del maestro, el resto siguió con su vida, pero nadie se olvidaba del Dragon Slayer que había estado una vez allí para alegrarles el día. En otra parte del reino, alrededor de una montaña, hubo una explosión que arrasa con varios Kilómetros a la redonda, los responsables de esto, eran dos personas que por su actitud, habían puesto más que su orgullo en eso.

-Somete tu furia, gema de la chispa- dijo de repente uno de los involucrados, por su voz, se notaba que era una chica –Tormenta de rayos- dijo lanzándole gruesos misiles de rayos a una silueta que los esquiva con agilidad

-Inúndalo todo, gema de la gota- se escucha decir a la otra silueta, por su voz, denotaba que era un hombre –Gran Tsunami- en ese momento un enorme chorro de agua inunda todo el lugar, golpeando a la otra silueta, quien queda tendida en el suelo –Otra victoria más para mí, solo me quedan 205 para terminar con la maldición- dijo saliendo a la luz, mostrando a un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello corto y sujetado con una bandana, de color café oscuro, vestía un bañador verdoso y unas gruesas botas de cuero sujetadas por una hebilla plateada, en uno de sus hombros llevaba una placa metálica sujetada por un lazo negro, su rostro denotaba agitación y fatiga, y sus ojos celestinos solo observaban seriamente a la otra silueta

-Maldición, Oscar- dijo la otra figura sentándose, era una bella chica de aparentemente unos 20 años, un largo cabello anaranjado que le llagaba hasta la cintura, abrió sus enormes ojos violetas con odio y se levantó, dejando ver su vestimenta, un grueso saco rosado con arios decorados blancos, con unos corazones que colgaban a ambos lados, una corta falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas gruesas botas cafés, en su muñeca izquierda portaba una pulsera con dos perlas blancas y un lazo azul marino –Desde que aprendiste a crear un tsunami no dudas en atacarme con eso

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?- dijo dándole la espalda y comenzar a caminar –Una vez que entras en la cruzada debes estar dispuesto a todo para que tu gema te reconozca como un portador legitimo- dijo deteniéndose para ver sus puños –Además, Yoko, ya llevo 6 años con esta maldición y muy pronto se completaran los 7, no quiero que esto me consuma por completo

-Oscar- dijo Yoko un poco preocupada

-Quiero terminar cuanto antes- dijo antes de volver a comenzar su caminata –Ahora debo buscar a otros portadores e ir a por mas victorias

Yoko se quedó un buen rato pensando en el mismo lugar hasta que se decide y continua con su camino yéndose por la dirección contraria. Mientras tanto, en las cercanías del puerto de Hargeon, estaba cierto mago comiendo en un restaurant, había caminado por un largo rato y para su desgracia, no había encontrado a algún portador, cosa que lo frustraba, además que poco a poco, aprendía nuevos ataques que no tenía concepción de que podía hacer, tampoco había podido controlar muy bien su maldición, razón por la que constantemente tenía que migrar de un lugar a otro sin conseguir un lugar fijo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente, aparece un papel frente a él.

-La cuenta, señor Dragneel- dijo una camarera mientras le entregaba la cuenta de lo que Natsu había consumido

-Claro, enseguida- dijo sacando el dinero, pero cuando se lo iba a entregar, le jala el brazo y la besa en frente de todos los clientes Mierda, otra vez no -Perdón, e-es que vengo de un lugar en donde agradecemos de esta forma- dijo sudando más que cerdo en una carnicería

-N-no hay problema- dijo la camarera con rostro colorado mientras se iba con el dinero y las miradas de todos los clientes

-Tengo que aprender a controlar estos impulsos- dijo Natsu antes de levantarse e irse del restaurant bajo la mirada de todo el mundo –Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer- dijo mientras caminaba con dirección a la costa, da un fuerte suspiro antes de observar el mar y quedarse contemplándolo por un buen rato –Me pregunto qué tengo que hacer para encontrar a otro portador

-Solo tienes que sentirlo- escucha de repente una voz que estaba detrás de el –Veo que eres nuevo, por lo que seré suave contigo- Natsu se voltea para ver a una chica de alborotado cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, enormes ojos verdes que observaban a Natsu con superioridad, vestía un escotado vestido amarillo que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, una faja negra rodeaba su estómago y cubría sus hombro con una capa falsa, lo que más destacaba de ella era una fina cicatriz que recorría por debajo de su rostro, cruzando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde se formaba una cruz

-¿Quién eres tú?- fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de que ella comenzase a reírse

-Perdón, se me había olvidado presentarme- dijo una vez que paro de reírse –Mi nombre es Jo, portadora de la gema de la sombra, ¿Quién eres tú, chico nuevo?

-Natsu, portador de la gema de la llama- respondió Natsu antes de ponerse en pose de pelea

-Veo que ya estás preparado- dijo Jo al ver la pose de Natsu –Pero pelearemos fuera de la ciudad, para no involucrar a las personas

-Bien- dijo Natsu con un rostro entre desconfiado y eufórico, esto debido a que por fin iba a tener una pelea contra otro portador.

Mientras que ambos caminaban hacia las afueras de la cuidad, en otra parte, un grupo compuesto por cuatro chicas y un gato corrían de un enorme escorpión que los perseguía, cuando una de ellas se detiene y cambia su armadura y le lanza una gran variedad de espadas, las cuales solo revotan en las gruesas escamas de la criatura, al ver que su plan no funciono, decide continuar corriendo junto a las demás

-Mierda, la misión decía que solo era una criatura que daba miedo- dijo una chica con el cabello plateado que observaba un amarillento papel

-Por eso te dije que no tomases esta misión- dijo otra chica rubia que corría a un lado de ella

-Perdón, es que no escuche tus mugidos- dijo con mirada burlona

-¿Qué dijiste, rata plateada?- dijo la rubia con rostro intimidante

-Además de no parar de mugir, la vaca esta sorda- dijo sin inmutarse por la mirada de la rubia, iniciando una pelea entre ella mientras corrían

-Juvia piensa que no es buena idea pelear en este momento- dijo una chica de cabello azul que ya tenía un rostro agotado de tentó correr

-Juvia tiene razón, ustedes dos, parar de una vez- dijo una chica del pelo escarlata, la misma que había lanzado sin éxito las espadas, quien solo le basto con una mirada para hacer que dejen de pelear

-A-aye- dijeron ambas al unísono con un rostro de temor

-Por lo menos Erza es la única que mantiene su papel en el equipo- dijo un gato azulado que volaba a un lado de ella

-Happy, como te fue con la evacuación de la gente del pueblo- pregunta Erza mientras trataba de pensar en algún plan que las pudiese sacar de aquel embrollo

-Sí, todos salieron ordenadamente, tal como se los ordenaste- dijo el gato mientras volaba junto a ellas

-Bien, Lucy, Ecco, quiero que volteen a ese escorpión

-Estás loca, no pienso trabajar con ella- dijo Lucy apresurando el paso para estar casi pegada a Erza

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ¿Qué tal si me pega lo gorda?- dijo Ecco poniéndose al otro lado de Erza, a quien se hincha una vena

-Es una orden- dijo con la cabeza más grande de lo habitual mientras le gritaba a una versión chibi de las chicas

-Viéndolo de ese punto de vista es razonable- dijo Lucy totalmente aterrada, mientras que Ecco asentía de la misma forma –Bien, si no hay otra opción- dijo Lucy sacando una de sus llaves –Ábrete, puerta de la doncella, Virgo

-Ya es hora del castigo, Hime

-Yo te invoco, criatura que reina las montañas, Golem- dijo invocando a un gigante de roca –Golem, levanta las tierra en el costado derecho del escorpión

-Virgo, cava agujeros en el costado izquierdo para que con su peso se voltee

Ambos espíritus acataron lo que sus respectivas dueñas solicitaron, logrando su cometido, una vez que lo voltearon, Erza da un enorme salto con ayuda del agua de Juvia, cambiando a su armadura emperatriz del fuego

-Solo probé atacando sobre su lomo, pero si lo ataco por debajo- dijo dándole un fuerte corte por la mitad del escorpión, acabando con el

-Vaya, esto sí que fue complejo- dijo Lucy sentándose de la fatiga

-Como si hubieses hecho algo- dijo Ecco en las mismas condiciones –Todos sabemos que Golem pudo haber hecho todo el trabajo solo

-Eso no, si no fuera por Virgo tu montón de rocas no habría podido hacer nada, ¿Verdad Virgo?- la doncella se le quedo viendo por un momento

-¿Si digo que no ayude en nada, me castigara?- fue lo único que dijo antes de que desapareciera

-Mejor vuelve- dijo la Rubia forzando la puerta

-Ves, mi Golem es el mejor- dijo la peli-plateada enviando de regreso su invocación

-Sera cuando sueñas- dijo Lucy con voz sarcástica

-Ustedes dos, ya basta- les ordena Erza, a lo que Lucy responde sacándole la lengua a Ecco –No pueden comportarse como niñas de primaria siempre

-Aye- dijeron ambas al unísono

-Ahora dense las pases

-Aye- dijeron ambas dándose un cordial apretón de manos

-Bien, ahora volvamos al pueblo a por la recompensa

-Aye- dijeron antes de caminar tras Erza sin dejar de verse feo

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Natsu se prepara para su primer encuentro con otro portador, quien demuestra una enorme confianza en sus habilidades, preparándose al igual que Natsu, ambos se observar mutuamente, se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente, ella lo observa con sus finos ojos antes de decirle.

-Como yo soy la retadora, tú tienes el derecho de realizar el primer ataque- dijo Jo con una sonrisa confiada

-Muy bien, entonces- dijo antes de ir corriendo hacia su oponente con los puños envueltos en llamas –Quemad, gema de la llama… este, ¿Qué seguía?- dijo Natsu mientras trataba de recordar el nombre –Karyu no Tekken- dijo tratando de golpear a su oponente, quien se envuelve en sombras para aparecer en otra parte

-Envolved, gema de la sombra- lanzas sombreadas- dijo lanzando varias lanzas con dirección a Natsu, quien las esquiva de un salto

-Este si lo recuerdo- dijo Natsu mientras palmeaba un montón de fuego –Quemad, gema de la llama, impacto meteorito de fuego- dijo lanzando una enorme bola de fuego, la cual es atrapada por su oponente con las manos, y con una sonrisa la desvía como si se tratase de una pelota de playa.

-Tu poder aún es demasiado débil- grita ella mientras era rodeada por varias esferas de sombras –Envolved, gema de la sombra, anillo umbrío- dice lanzando un total de 20 esferas que rodean a Natsu –Oscureced- en ese momento se cierran y aprisionan a Natsu

-¿Qué demonios?- dice Natsu tratando de zafarse

-No trates de escapar, ahora déjame terminar con esto –Envolved, gema de la sombra

-AL carajo con esto- dice Natsu rodeándose con una increíble cantidad de llamas –Karyu no Hokko- dice lanzando una enorme llamarada de fuego que destroza gran parte de su paso

-Pero ¿Quién demonios es este novato?- dice Jo, quien esquiva el ataque por suerte, cuando de la nada, se encuentra con Natsu muy cerca de ella

-Libérame de esto- grita con una espeluznante cara –Karyu no Kenkaku- dijo lanzándose como bala de cañón, dándole justo en el abdomen –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Nunca creí que tendría que usar esto pensó Jo mientras trataba de aguantar el golpe y usa sus piernas para frenar el impacto, dejando dos largas líneas por el derrape, logrando frenar el impacto –Envolved bajo la fuerza del guardián de las sombras- dijo empezando a ejecutar una fuerza sobrenatural para empujar a Natsu hacia atrás –Envuélvelo todo, gema de la sombra, oscuridad tenue- dijo chasqueando los dedos, en ese momento, Natsu queda en transe con los ojos sin vida mientras miraba vacíamente hacia la nada –Nunca creí que tuviera que usar un conjuro de 5° nivel- dijo con algo de agotamiento en su voz –Ahora a terminar con esto- dijo volviendo a retomar el control del anillo que seguía aprisionando a Natsu –Envolved, gema de la sombra, Explosión espectral- en ese momento, las esferas que envolvían a Natsu estallan, dejándolo inconsciente, ella sonríe mientras se recuesta al suelo fatigada –Mi victoria número 102- dijo llena de alegría

-Así que esta es la fuerza de un portador- dijo Natsu reincorporándose de inmediato –Ya quiero enfrentarme a otro

-Llevo aproximadamente 3 años y te dijo que ellos son muy poderosos- dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de una roca –Sobre todo los portadores de las gema de la gota, de la gravedad y del ruido, ellos son unos verdaderos monstruos

-Pues ya quiero enfrentármelos- dijo Natsu mostrando una energía que parcia que no había peleado nada, dejando impresionada a Jo

-Dime, ¿Cuántos ataques de tu gema te sabes?- esta pregunta deja en piedra a Natsu y con un avergonzado rostro se da media vuelta mientras se sobaba la nuca

-Solo tres, el meteorito, el impacto y las espadas dobles- dijo tratando de disimular su vergüenza

-¿Por qué no los anotas e una libreta?- esto llama la atención de Natsu –A medida que vas subiendo d nivel, vas aprendiendo nuevo ataques y poderes, por lo que es necesario anotarlos en una libreta para saber como invocarlos- dijo mientras sacaba una maltrecha libreta de su bolsillo –La mayoría de los ataques requieren mucha concentración y aprenderte los nombres ayuda en gran medida a esto

-Creo que lo voy a intentar- dijo Natsu arreglándose y saliendo disparado con dirección al pueblo –Así que una libreta de ataques, ya verán, portadores, seré el más fuerte de todos

Después de su enfrentamiento con Jo, Natsu tiene una idea clara de con quienes se está enfrentando, mientras tanto, en las montañas, una persona avanza casi desnuda mientras congela la nieve que hay en su paso, su serio rostro tenía un par de cicatrices, uno re recorría su frente y otro, que cortaba su mejilla derecha, no se sabe mucho de su camino. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Niña". No se lo pierdan.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y ayúdenme a mejorar esta historia.

Nos vemos la proxima semana


	4. Capitulo 3: Niña

Aqui estamos con un nuevo capitulo, en donde conoceremos a otro OC mas recurrente, espero les guste el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios.

Capitulo 3: Niña

Los días fueron transcurriendo pausadamente, a pesar de que habían ocurrido grandes cambios en el gremio, los alborotos no cesaron, Fairy Tail estaba próximo a participar en una nueva versión del festival de la cosecha en Magnolia, por lo que estaban muy enfocados en los preparativos, muy lejos de Magnolia, Natsu avanzaba buscando a los demás portadores y enfrentarlos, a pesar de no haber conseguido ninguna victoria, aun no perdía la esperanza de poder liberarse de la pesadilla en la que estaba. Mientras tanto, en el monte Hakobe, caminaba una silueta en contra de una fuerte tormenta de nieve, con dirección a una cueva en donde planeaba refugiarse, solo vestía un abrigo de cuero y unos pantalones de montañés, tenía la cara cubierta con unas gafas para la nieve y su ennegrecido cabello era jalado por el fuerte viento; adentro de la caverna, se quita gran parte de sus vestiduras, quedándose solo los pantalones, se recuesta en el hielo y se queda observando el techo fijamente, suspira varias veces antes de poner un nostálgico rostro, observa a su alrededor y comienza a ejercitarse.

Paso un buen tiempo y la tormenta había transcurrido, el hombre sale de su refugio para observar el blanquecino entorno que lo rodeaba, se pone su chaqueta y sus gafas antes de crear de la nada unos esquíes y descender por la ladera. De repente, escucha un grito a lo lejos, sin lugar para dudas, se dirige hacia allí, solo para encontrarse con un carruaje avanzando a lo loco y sin jinete, no falto pensarlo demasiado antes de saltar y detener el carro con habilidad.

-Menos mal se detuvo- dijo mientras suspiraba con alivio

-¿Una voz?- se escucha de repente dentro del carruaje -¿Quién está allí?- de repente se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una linda niña de largo cabello castaño, el cual estaba sujetado en cuatro coletas y un enorme lazo rojo lo adornaban, vestían un adornado vestido negro y sujetaba con fuerza un oso de peluche -¿Quién es usted, señor?- dijo con algo de timidez

-Pues, mi nombre es…

-Allí esta, atrapen a esa mocosa- interrumpe una voz más grave, encontrándose con la figura de varios hombres que sostenían unas enormes espadas, algunas de ellas tenían rastros de sangre

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el hombre que había detenido el carruaje, quien al ver el rostro de terror de la niña, se apresura en ponerse en medio

-La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo uno de los hombres, que por su actitud, debía de ser el líder del grupo –Pero eso no importa, entréganos a la mocosa y nadie saldrá herido

-Por favor, no me entrega con esos barbaros- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba con fuerzas su oso de peluche, el hombre al notar su cara de pánico, sonríe

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriente –No sé quiénes son, pero si no quieren terminar sepultados por la nieve, les recomiendo bajar la voz e irse

-Parece que no nos entendemos, muchacho- dijo el vándalo mientras se acercaba junto a su horda –Yo te dije que nos entregaras a la mocosa esa

-Pues yo les respondo que no- dijo esbozando una sonrisa –No voy a permitir que unos delincuentes pedófilos se acercan a una niña

-Con que esas tenemos- dijo el hombre –Ya matamos a los padres de la mocosa- esto último provoca una pulsación en la niña, quien pone un impresionado rostro –Eso nos justifica para matarte- dijo con un macabro rostro –Muchachos, demuéstrenle todo el poder de Iced Crown- en ese momento, toda una horda de bandidos se va en contra de él, quien instintivamente, junta ambas manos

-Ice Maked- dijo mientras formaba una gran cantidad de magia, provocando una enorme explosión en el lugar, cuando la niebla ceso, solo había quedado el hombre, quien había derrotado a toda la horda de un solo ataque

-¿C-cómo hiso eso?- pregunta la niña impresionada –A-acaso, es usted un mago, señor

-¿Te sorprende?- pregunta mientras sonríe y genera una pequeña luz en ambas manos, creando una pequeña escultura de hielo

-Sí, mucho, vengo de un lugar en donde no nos dejan usar magia- dijo con algo de pena –Por eso mis padres y yo escapábamos para aprenderla, pero esos vándalos nos emboscaron y mis padres se quedaron atrás

-Entonces vayamos a buscarlos- dijo sujetándola de la mano -Estoy seguro que te esperan- la niña asiente con una sonrisa y ambos se suben al carruaje para avanzar por la angosta vía, solo para encontrarse a un par de cadáveres, los cuales son reconocidos por la niña como sus padres, quien al verlos, rompe en lágrimas.

El joven veía como la niña lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer, luego de dar un fuerte suspiro, se acerca a la niña y posando su mano sobre su hombro, le propone una sepultura a sus padres, la niña asiente con pena y usando su magia, crea un par de palas, las cuales usaron para hacer unos agujeros en donde depositaron a los cadáveres y después de cubrir los agujeros, crea una especie de mausoleo de hielo, el cual se quedan contemplando. Cuando se hubo calmado, la niña observa con atención al joven, quien observaba el lugar con rostro nostálgico para luego suspirar y comenzar a andar

-Espere- dijo la niña abrazando con fuerza su oso de peluche –Mi nombre es Kunita, Kunita Aosena

-Pues, espero que te vaya bien, Kunita Aosena- dijo el joven sin ánimos de detenerse

-P-Podría por favor enseñarme magia- esto provoca que el joven se detenga –Ya sé que es muy repentino y mi cuerpo es muy débil, pero le prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, así que por favor, conviértase en mi maestro- el joven gira un poco la cabeza para observar más detenidamente a la niña, quien tenía unos casi llorosos ojos, dando un fuerte suspiro

-¿Qué más da?, no creo que pueda decirte que no si me pones esa cara- dijo caminando hacia ella –Pero te lo advierto, deberás obedecerme en todo lo que te ordene, ¿Entendido?- la niña le queda observando un buen rato antes de dar una angelical y tierna sonrisa

-Entendido- dijo sonriente –Pero antes, ¿Cómo se llama usted, señor?- el joven sonríe antes de dar media vuelta

-Gray, Gray Fullbuster- dijo antes de continuar con su camino con la niña a la siga

A partir de ese día, los solitarios días de entrenamientos por los que vivía Gray, desaparecieron, fijando su atención en la pequeña de 10 años que ahora se había convertido en su pupila, haciendo todo lo posible por cuidarla en un buen entorno a la vez que le enseñaba su magia. Kunita, en cambio, veía en Gray un nuevo padre, además, aprendía rápido, tampoco era muy supersticiosa y obedecía en todo a Gray, además de ir aprendiendo las distintas cosas que su entorno le permitía, le alegraba poder confiar en él, pero más que nada, estaba segura de que cumpliría el sueño de sus padres de aprender magia.

Caminaron por un buen tiempo hasta llegar a un valle, en donde había un bosque cubierto por abundante nieve, a la entrada de este, se hallaba una casa de madera, Gray no escatima en gastos y entra en ella, trayendo consigo un fino vestido blanco, el cual le entrega a su pupila.

-Ponte esto- le dijo con rostro serio

-¿Acaso quiere que pesque un resfriado?- dijo mirando el vestido entregado –Además…- no pudo continuar debido a que su rostro se había vuelto todo rojo -¿Por qué se quita la ropa?- dijo dándose media vuelta con los ojos tapados al ver a su maestro en ropa interior –No me diga que usted es un…

-Si quieres aprender magia de hielo, debes ser una con el hielo- dijo Gray con rostro molesto –Así que apresúrate y cámbiate, comenzamos cuando esté lista- dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar dentro de la casa

-Ok, Ok- dijo con vestido en mano mientras entraba, luego de un rato, sale con el diminuto vestido mientras se abrazaba fuertemente y temblaba de frio

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunta Gray con rostro de burla

-No- dijo con voz sarcástica –Estoy temblando de los nervios ya que estudiare con un pervertido- Gray la observa por un buen rato para luego suspirar

-Primero inspira por la nariz y exhala con la boca, así lograras mantener tu cuerpo en calor en los primeros días- dijo acercándose un poco, Kunita en cambio sigue el consejo de su maestro –Bien, comencemos con lo básico- dijo juntando ambas manos para crear un bloque de hielo –La magia de creación es una magia libre, por lo que tienes permitido darle rienda suelta a tu imaginación- dijo mientras veía como su aprendiz ponía atención a lo que decía –Lo primero que haremos será encontrar tu estilo, el resto es pan comido, ¿Alguna pregunta?- Kunita asiente

-¿Cuándo aprenderé a hacer magia?- dijo mientras generaba un pequeño copo de hielo –Cuando caminábamos me enseño lo básico, pero como usted dice, aun no se le puedo llamar magia

-Eso es porque la verdadera magia fluye de aquí- dijo señalando su corazón –Cuando tus sentimientos sean expresados a través de tus poderes, le puedes llamar magia- dijo con una sonrisa –Pero si es al contrario, tus poderes se hacen inestables y solo pueden ser llamados trucos baratos

-Entiendo- dijo cerrando sus ojos para respirar más calmadamente

-Ahora junta ambas manos, de lo contrario, tus creaciones serán inestables y sin fuerza- la niña hace lo que su maestro ordena –Bien, ahora cuando lo sientas, déjalo salir, no lo retengas- en ese momento una luz rodea ambas manos, generando una pequeña placa de hielo purpureo, el cual se transforma en una estatua de un conejo –Lo estás haciendo bien- dice con una sonrisa mientras veía como encerraba en una capsula de hielo aquella estatuilla –Bien, ahora descansa y observa tu creación

-Wow, un conejo- dijo con la cara llena de alegría –Me encantan los conejitos- dijo abrazando la capsula que había creado

-Eso significa que fueron tus sentimientos los que han hablado- dijo Gray mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse unos pasos –Ahora que has aprendido lo básico, comencemos con el verdadero entrenamiento

-Entendido, Maestro- dice la niña acercándose a su maestro

Al principio, Gray estaba sorprendido de que Kunita aprendiese tan rápido a ocupar su magia, pero después de un tiempo, fue acostumbrándose de a poco, después de todo, le enseñaba de la misma forma en la que le habían enseñado a él, esto le llena el rostro de nostalgia, y un día, Gray observa el firmamento, mientras que la niña dormitaba a su lado tiernamente, ya se había logrado acostumbrar al frio, por lo que se le hacía más fácil aprender, después de observar las estrellas por un buen tiempo, siente una tibia mano sobre la suya

-Maestro, ¿Qué hace?- dijo Kunita somnolienta

-Nada, solo recuerdo- dijo sonriente –Sabes, antes de venir al monte Hakobe, estaba en un gremio

-En serio, y ¿Cómo son?- pregunta exaltada

-Cálidos- dijo Gray sonriente, Kunita comprendió claramente y observa el firmamento junto a su maestro

-Maestro, eh querido preguntarle una cosa por un buen tiempo- dijo mientras observaba las estrellas

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta el sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿Por qué tenía en su posición un vestido de niña en su casa?- esta pregunta deja en shock a Gray

-Me equivoque de maleta en la estación de trenes- dijo Gray con vergüenza

-Menos mal, yo creía que tenía un maestro pervertido- suspira un poco aliviada la niña de cabello castaño

-Sabes, mañana se cumplen 9 meses desde que me fui- dijo volviendo a su nostálgico rostro –Creo que es hora de volver, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, quiero conocer a otros magos- dijo con un rostro lleno de expectación –Además, quiero pertenecer a un gremio y ser una verdadera maga

-Bien, entonces que no se diga más, partiremos mañana en la mañana- dijo Gray sonriente

-Claro, Maestro- dice la niña sonriente

Ambos continúan conversando hasta terminar en una guerra de cosquillas, lo que permitió que Kunita se quedase dormida, Gray solamente se queda observando el firmamento un rato más antes de dormir. En otra parte, un bosque, despertaba Natsu después de dormir tranquilamente en medio del bosque, se arremanga su bufanda, la cual cubre con una andrajosa capa marrón, luego se lava el rostro en una pequeña vertiente que estaba por el lugar, mira su reflejo en el agua, antes de tomar una maltrecha libreta, en donde estaban varios ataques y muy pésimos bocetos, había seguido muy bien el consejo de Jo, también aprendió un poco más de las reglas del juego de los portadores, como el no pelear dos veces seguidas contra otro portador, también que en una batalla, todo vale al momento de una victoria, la cual se sabe a través del sentido que la gema incrustada en el cuerpo les permite. También había aprendido a sentir a los demás portadores, aunque en un grado menor, pero le permitía predecir a sus oponentes. Después de revisar sus nuevos ataques, se pone su mochila y continua su caminar, cuando escucha el sonido de una explosión, con la esperanza de que fuese un portador, corre hacia el origen del sonido, pero a medida que se acercaba, el sentimiento desaparecía, en su lugar, cambiaba a un asquiento olor a cenizas mesclado con otras cosas, esto lo alerta y apresura el paso, encontrándose con un gran grupo de bandidos invadiendo un pueblo de indígenas. Incitado por su deseo de luchar, usa una combinación de sus ataques originales y los otorgados por la gema de la llama para derrotar a una gran cantidad.

Cuando hubo derrotado a una gran cantidad, escucha los pasos de una persona, por la fuerza de la pisada, eran de una persona alta, se da media vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de gran estatura, bordeando los 2 metros, cuerpo delgado, pero se veía que estaba muy bien formado, su rostro era alargado y cuadrado, una amplia ceja que se juntaba entre sus ojos inexpresivos, una aguileña nariz que se posaba sobre una diminuta boca, vestía una amplia gabardina blanca con varios decorados negros cerrada hasta la cintura, en donde un amplio cinturón evitaba que un pantalón anaranjado se cayese, estos últimos, debajo de unas amplias botas de cuero marrones.

-Lovac admira tu poder- dijo este hombre con rostro inexpresivo –Lovac piensa que tus poderes servirían de mucho en Ice Crown, sobre todo ahora que hay vacantes después de la decepción de la misión a Hakobe

-Gracias, pero no me interesa entrar en un gremio- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante –Menos en uno en donde hay un memo como tu

-Lovac se siente decepcionado, por lo tanto, Lovac tendrá que destruirte- dijo generando una esfera de energía rojiza –Sucumbe ante el poder de Lovac- dijo lanzando un haz de energía rojizo, el cual Natsu esquiva con dificultad –Lovac piensa que tienes buenos reflejos

-Gracias, Tórax- dijo Natsu generando llamas en sus brazos –Pero tendré que mandarte a volar… Karyu no Yokugeki- dijo lanzando las llamas que abrazaron a Lovac, quien solo estira los brazos para deshacerse de las llamas

-El fuego no surte efecto en Lovac- dijo generando otra esfera de energía rojiza –El cuerpo de Lovac no puede ser aniquilado con facilidad- dijo lanzando un nuevo haz de luz rojizo, Natsu lo esquiva de un salto, pero el rayo de energía lo persigue, golpeándolo en la espalda, cayendo de mala manera al piso

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Natsu levantándose rápidamente de la caída, pero no tiene tiempo ya que Lovac lo golpea en las costillas, provocando que escupa sangre

-El poder de Lovac consiste en la sangre- dijo el larguirucho alejándose un par de pasos –En pocas palabras, mientras más sangre tengas en el cuerpo, más dolor te causara mi poder

-Gracias por el dato- dijo Natsu respirando con dificultad, pero enciende todo su cuerpo para formar una cruz con sus brazos, provocando que todas las llamas se junten en sus muñecas –Este ataque lo aprendí recientemente- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que su oponente lo observaba sin expresar emoción alguna –Quemad, gema de la llama, cuchillas calóricas- golpean como ametralladora el cuerpo de Lovac, quien se queda quieto mientras los golpes revotaban en su cuerpo Vaya, este tipo es duro pensó Natsu mientras retrocedía unos pasos antes de inflar su cuerpo –Karyu no Hokko- de misma manera, Lovac se queda quieto en donde estaba, recibiendo todo el ataque, pero el único resultado eran un par de quemaduras sobre su gabardina

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- dice mientras se sacudía su gabardina –Lovac esperaba más de Salamander Natsu

-Vaya, al parecer mi nombre es famoso por dónde vives, Tórax- dijo Natsu tratando de pensar en un nuevo ataque

-Mi nombre es Lovac y Lovac te destrozara cada uno de tus huesos- dijo despareciendo para aparecer en frente de Natsu, enviándole un fuerte golpe rodeado con su magia, Natsu logra bloquear con los brazos, pero siente un enorme ardor en estos

-Karyu no Tekken- dijo abalanzándose para encestarle un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro, pero no logra moverlo de su posición, sin perder el impulso, toma uno de sus brazos y usando toda la fuerza que podía acumular, lo levanta sobre sus hombros y usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas, logra levantarlo por los aires –Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo generando todo el fuego posible a su alrededor –Quemad, gema de la llama- entonces todo el fuego se acumula alrededor de sus brazos –Alabarda incandescente- entonces, logra controlar todas las llamas en una larga lanza la cual arroga impactando en medio del pecho a su oponente, enviándolo a volar

-Aun no conoces el verdadero poder de Lovac, Salamander- dijo antes de desaparecer en el cielo

-Pues, espero no volvamos a encontrar- dijo Natsu antes de caer fatigado –Cielos, de donde salen estos oponentes tan débiles- dijo sonriente mientras se esforzaba por respirar, antes de cerrar los ojos, se le acercan varias personas, una de ellas, se le acerca

-No te preocupes, no te dejaremos morir- dijo con una aguda voz de anciano

-¿Quién dijo que iba a mo…?- no pudo continuar debido a que su cuerpo no lograba soportarlo más y cae inconsciente.

Mientras que Natsu era atendido en aquel pueblo indígena, esa misma tarde, en otra parte, en una amplia cueva tras una cascada de una muy sombría montaña, varias personas observaban como Lovac se postraba arrodillado frente a una capsula con un líquido verdoso, en donde apenas se podía observar una silueta, en unos balcones, unas personas observaban sonriendo macabramente, mientras que Lovac, no expresaba emoción alguna, pero varios integrantes podían apostar que en ese momento estaba temblando del miedo

-Me has fallado, Lovac- se escucha una voz, que provenía de un altoparlante, el cual estaba situado sobre la capsula

-No fue la intención de Lovac, maestro- dijo Lovac sin expresión alguna –Pero si ese tal Salamander no se hubiera metido en el camino de Lovac, Lovac habría…

-Suficientes escusas, Lovac- se escucha un grito del altoparlante que provoca que varios de los presentes sufrieran un fuerte zumbido en los oídos –Primero, Bobbo me falla en su misión en el monte Hakobe, debes de saber lo que le pasó, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, maestro, Lovac lo sabe perfectamente

-Entonces, ¿Por qué veo tu maldita cara en frente?- hubo un enorme silencio en la cueva –Estoy de buen humor hoy y solo porque perteneces a la elite de Ice Crown, te dejare vivir, pero te lo advirtió, me vuelves a fallar y despídete de que has vivido

-Lovac lo entiende perfectamente, maestro, Lovac agradece su pena por Lovac- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los balcones, a ocupar el único sitio vacío que había en estos

-Vaya sí que eres suertudo, Lovy- dijo una mujer que estaba a un lado de él, tenía el cabello azul con mechones verdes, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía unos ennegrecidos ojos de un café muy tan claro que parecían amarillos, vestía unas ajustadas ropas que solo cubrían sus hombros y sus prominentes pechos, una falda negra rasgada a uno de los lados y cocida por un par de lazos anaranjados

-No molestes a Lovac, Pandora- dijo mirando fijamente hacia la capsula, en donde se encontraba su maestro –Lovac no tuvo la culpa de su fallo

-Vamos, Lovy, no te presiones, nadie tiene la culpa de que seas el más débil de los 10 cuásares- dijo con acento engreído

-No seas tan grosera con Lovac, Pandora- se escucha ahora la voz de una niña, quien se encontraba al lado de Pandora, tenía un largo cabello morado, sujetados en dos coletas, vestía un decorado vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en donde empezaban una botas de cuero sujetadas por una hebilla dorada, su cuello era adornado por una corbata pirata de color blanco sujetado por un enorme broche azul, en su mano derecha, tenía una hermosa pulsera de perlas rosadas –Recuerda que tú también fuiste bendecida por la piedad del maestro

-No me lo recuerdes, Narsha- dijo Pandora cambiando a un rostro de enojo –Además, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a tus mayores?

-Sabes perfectamente que soy la tercera más fuerte de los 10 cuásares- dijo la niña antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la amplia sala en la que estaban, después de pasado un tiempo, todos abandonan el lugar para ir a distintos lugares, pero todos con la concepción de que muy pronto, harían conocer lo que es una verdadera calamidad al reino

Mientras que Natsu recupera la conciencia en un pueblo indígena, Gray se prepara para volver a Fairy Tail y el gremio oscuro, Ice Crown, comienza a moverse. Al parecer, los magos de Fairy Tail no solo tendrán que enfrentarse a la partida de Natsu, pero eso, es una historia para otro capítulo. Continúa en el próximo capítulo: "Fuera de planes", no se lo pierdan.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios con suscriticas y sugerencias. Nos vemos la proxima semana.


	5. Capitulo 4: Fuera de Planes

Aqui estamos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de La Maldición de la Gema en su primer arco "Ice Crown", espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, los cuales son muy bien recividos en este Fic, no importa si son positivos o no.

Sin mas preambulos, el capitulo.

Capitulo 4: Fuera de Planes

Han pasado ya casi 9 meses desde la partida del gremio de Natsu, lo cual no fue impedimento para que los destrozos cesaran, por el contrario, aumentaron, también fue el aumento de las misiones, en donde un desconocido gremio atacaba y secuestraba personas, a pesar de ser varias de este tipo, el responsable era el mismo, un gremio cuyo símbolo, es una corona con tres puntas y un ojo en medio, las acciones de este tipo eran el rumor de cada día en Fiore, por lo tanto, llega a oídos del consejo mágico con enorme fuerza. Al quedarse impotentes ante esta amenaza, no dudan en hacer una convocatoria a todos los gremios afiliados, la noticia de que un gremio oscuro estaba haciendo estragos fue el tema de conversación.

-Como ya lo escucharon- dijo el presidente del nuevo consejo mágico –Aun no tenemos una idea fija de quien es el responsable de esta amenaza, solo sabemos que su insignia es una corona

-Nuestra única estrategia es investigar un poco más de esta nueva amenaza- dijo un anciano que estaba al lado del presidente –Lo único que sabemos es que sus objetivos siempre son pequeños poblados y caravanas

-Esperamos contar con su apoyo- dijo otra persona un poco más joven, de abultada cabellera blanca, una larga línea recorría verticalmente su ojo izquierdo, el cual era de un extraño color rojo, mientras que el otro era dorado, vestía un saco blanco con varios adornados negros, una corbata pirata y unos pantalones holgados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, en donde comenzaban unas gruesas botas de cuero –Nosotros en cambio seguiremos investigando, pueden marcharse

-Oye, Valcan…

-No me llames así- dijo el peliblanco interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el presidente con una aterradora cara –Mi nombre es Traiter, llámame así- dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-¿Qué le sucede a ese chico?- dijo el presidente algo intimidado por la actitud de Traiter

-Eso es un misterio- dijo el otro antes de observar como los maestros esperaban en sus puestos –Pueden retirarse, os lo haremos saber cuándo descubramos mas

Una vez que todos los maestros abandonan el lugar, en otra parte, sobre el tejado, Traiter observaba como las nueves pasaban lentamente antes de quedarse dormido, por alguna razón, su pasado era desconocido y a pesar de solo tener 20 años, sus capacidades intelectuales eran lo que se podían llamar impresionantes, por lo que nadie dudo en que fuese parte del consejo a pesar de ser tan joven y enigmático. En otra parte, un joven de cabellera rosa, despierta muy pesadamente de su siesta, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse dentro de una tienda, lo primero que hizo, fue buscar su preciada bufanda, sin muchos éxito, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama, entra una chica, con una bandeja, en donde habían varios vendajes y botellas con extraños líquidos, otra cosa que había era la bufanda de Natsu, la cual estaba completamente limpia, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta y se acerca con rostro melodramático hacia su bufanda, el problema es que su acción fue fácilmente interpretada por la joven de cabellos cafés, quien al ver como el peli-rosa se le acercaba lentamente, no supo que hacer y conecta un fuerte puñetazo que envía a Natsu al otro lado de la habitación, es cuando ella recuerda de que estaba lastimado y con un poco de vergüenza se le acerca.

-Esto… ¿Esta bien?- le pregunta a un Natsu que tenía un remolino en los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, lo agita hasta despertarlo –Mis disculpas, chico con el cabello de chicle- dijo mientras se disculpaba apenada –Pensaba que era un degenerado que iba detrás mío

-Creo que me dijeron eso en Onibus- dijo Natsu tratando de recuperarse del mareo producido por la agitada –También en Hargeon, Crocus, Akame, Shirotsune…

-Parece que no tuvo un viaje fácil- dijo ella con una gotita recorriéndole la sien –Me parece que esto es suyo- dijo entregándole su bufanda

-Gracias, no puedo vivir sin ella- dijo tomándola y abrasando la bufanda con fuerza

-Dime, tienes alguna relación con los dragones- pregunta ella acercando su rostro, poniendo un poco nervioso a Natsu, quien de pronto, comenzó a sentir los deseos de su gema, rápidamente se tapa la boca y observa hacia otro lado

-Si- dijo mientras se esforzaba por controlar su deseo –De hecho, mi padre es uno- esto deja impresionada a la joven nativa, quien lo toma de los hombros y lo mira directamente a los ojos

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo son?, ¿Es cierto que con su lagrima se pueden curar enfermedades?- dijo ella posando sus enormes ojos ámbar sobre los de Natsu

-Te lo digo en serio y son enormes y muy bonachones, aunque hay algunos en excepción- dijo tratando de alejarse y controlar sus impulsos –En lo tercero, no tengo ni idea, nunca vi a Igneel llorar

-Siempre quise ver uno- dijo mientras se separaba y miraba el techo con rostro soñador –Más que nada, ver a Quilla-Ra

-¿Quillarra?- pregunta confundido Natsu mientras suspiraba aliviado de que sus impulsos se hubiesen sosegado

-Quilla-Ra- le corrige ella mientras que acomodaba la pluma que adornaba su cabello, la cual estaba sujetado por una bandana roja –No recuerdo muy bien mi pasado, pero Quilla-Ra fue un dragón que me crio cuando era niña

-Eso significa que eres una…- Natsu sin querer la agarra de los hombros, al darse cuenta, su rostro ya se estaba acercando, por lo que se apresura en separarse

-Una maga que sabe magia de dragón- dijo ella sonriendo, lo que provoca que los deseos de Natsu aumenten en creces, por lo que se cubre la boca y trata de buscar algo en que atraer su atención -¿Te sientes bien?- dijo ella acercándose con rostro inocente

-Si no te preocupes por…- en ese momento, ella pone su frente contra la suya -…mi

-Pues no veo que tengas fiebre, llamare al chaman, quédate aquí, tienes el rostro rojo- dijo ella hacia la puerta –A, por cierto, mi nombre es Alma, ¿Cuál es el tuyo, cabellos de chicle?

-Natsu- dijo el con un rostro aliviado pero sonrojado Menos mal que se fue aparece por su mente mientras se mete en la cama Debo aprender cuanto antes a controlar mis instintos, se propuso mientras se acomodaba su bufanda y se disponía a ir hacia la puerta, en donde pudo vislumbrar un pueblo en donde todos se divertían, aun cuando estaban reparando los daños tras el ataque de esos vándalos.

Avanza unos cuantos metros para encontrarse con la buena convivencia que había en el lugar, exhala tranquilamente el refrescante aire de la aldea antes de dirigirse hacia un enorme árbol, el cual estaba decorado con varias velas, las cuales desplegadas por todo el árbol.

-Nuestros ancestros, viven en este árbol- dijo de repente una voz anciana, que aparece detrás de Natsu, a su compaña, se encontraba Alma, quien sostenía una pequeña caja roja, con una sonrisa que provoca que Natsu trate de evitarla con la mirada –Cuando alguien muere, su espíritu se muda en este árbol, cada vela, es alguien que se convirtió en una leyenda o se ganó el respeto de la comarca.

-Debe de tener su historia- dijo Natsu mientras apreciaba ese árbol

-Por el momento solo hay dos personas que no nacieron en este pueblo- dijo Alma posicionándose al lado de Natsu –Uno de ellos es mi hermano- el rostro nostálgico que expresa no pasa desapercibido por Natsu

-Me gustaría saber más de esta aldea, pero debo de irme

-Teníamos en cuanta que querías irte en cuanto te recuperases- dijo el anciano –Por ello, hemos decidido que te lleves este amuleto- entonces Alma saca un collar con una extraña piedra en el –Simboliza a nuestra gente y cuando lo lleves puesto, tu poder aumentar increíblemente

-Pues, gracias por el regalo- dijo Natsu tomando el collar, pero Alma se lo quita de las manos

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor- dijo ella acercándose a Natsu, quien rápidamente comenzó a sobre-esforzarse para evitar sus impulsos -¿Sucede algo?- pregunta ella con inocente rostro, Natsu niega con la cabeza –Te ves raro- dijo juntando su frente con el otra vez –Por alguna razón tu temperatura está muy alta

-Eso se debe a que soy un mago de fuego- dijo aguantando a mas no poder

-Yo creo que necesitas relajarte- dijo el anciano antes de darle un golpe en el hombro a Natsu, el cual hace que pierda su concentración y termine por hacer lo que llevaba evitando desde que se había despertado, dándole un beso casi de película

-Eh… ¿Perdón?- dijo Natsu separándose rápidamente de ella

-No, no hay problema- dijo ella sorprendida –Abuelo, me iré a recoger fresas, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo antes de irse casi estática hacia su tienda

-Este… Yo, lo siento…

-Así que eres un portador, ¿Eh?- las palabras del anciano sorprenden de increíble manera a Natsu

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Seré un anciano, pero no un idiota, yo también pase por una temporada bajo la maldición- luego da unos fuertes suspiros antes de proseguir –Te lo diré una sola vez, conseguir las 500 victorias no es tarea fácil, te recomiendo que visites de manera frecuente a tus seres queridos o terminaras como Gaius, viviendo de herrero en lo profundo de las montañas

-Conseguiré las 500 victorias antes de los 4 años- dijo Natsu antes de volarse e irse hacia el valle

-No hagas promesas que no cumplirás- grita el anciano antes de toser de mala manera, llegando a escupir sangre –Quien iba a pensar que un joven como él se convertiría en un portador, el destino me sigue sonriendo- dijo mientras observaba como el peli-rosado se perdía en el horizonte –Sera mejor que te cuides, muchacho. "Polvo eres y polvos serás"- dijo antes de reírse como condenado.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros a la distancia, en una pequeña ciudad, se encontraba un lúgubre bar, en donde toda la clientela se encontraba observando llenos de miedo a tres personas, quienes devoraban y bebían, pidiendo más y más alcohol a los atemorizados dueños del local, reían macabramente y lanzaban los platos vacíos hacia cualquier parte, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

-Que dices, Konton- dijo la única chica del grupo, de tez morena y largo cabello verde, el cual era sujetado por un medio lazo, solo vestía un ajustado corcel gris con una pechera de metal, una corta falda negra sujetada por un cinturón marrón y estaba descalza, a un costado de ella, llevaba consigo una daga de empuñadura dorada –Es imposible que Lovac haya fracasado en una misión

-Nos conocemos hace cerca de 5 años, Acacia- dijo un joven de piel más clara y un alborotado cabello azul, el cual era sujetado por una bandana negra y cubría su boca con una pañoleta roja con lunares, vestía una chaqueta abierta dejando ver su huesudo cuerpo, y usaba unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, el cual estaba lleno de bolsillos y usaba unos cómodos zapatos amarrados con una correa negra –Sabes que mi magia me permite enterarme de lo que ocurre en el gremio

-Es increíble que Lovac fuese derrotado- dijo ella mientras se servía otra jarra de cerveza -¿Qué opinas Pumpkin?

-Eeeeeeeeeh- dijo un enorme ¿sujeto?, de piel totalmente pálida y casi cruzando al verde, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y una enorme cicatriz rodeaba su cabeza de lado a lado, tenía varios tornillos en la cara y solo se dedicaba a mirar al vacío sin sentido. Lo único que vestía eran unos pantalones grises, los cuales estaban rotos y unas cadenas surcaban su abultado pecho en forma de cruz, su cuerpo era muy abultado y despedía un extraño hedor a muerto

-Ese es nuestro zombi amigo- dijo golpeándole el brazo

-No encuentro qué sentido tiene preguntarle a alguien que solo sabe decir con suerte tres letras- dijo Konton sirviéndose una jarra con sake

-Geeeeeh- dijo Pumpkin dedicándole una vacía mirada

-Sera mejor que volvamos al gremio- dijo Konton terminando de beberse su jarra –Así veras que lo que digo es cierto

-Últimamente estas muy desesperado por volver al gremio, ¿Ocurre algo?- Acacia solo se dedicaba a observarlo con burla

-La hay- dijo Konton con el rostro ensombrecido –Tryon vuelve- al pronunciar este nombre, provoca que Acacia escupa toda la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, el cual queda estampado en el pecho de Pumpkin, quien solo se dedicaba a observar vacíamente una mosca

-Empaca- fue lo único que dijo ella antes de levantarse, dejando ver su insignia roja estampada en el costado derecho de su cuello, Konton hace lo mismo, solo que su insignia estaba en el pectoral izquierdo, Pumpkin e cambio tenía su emblema en grande por toda su espalda, un emblema con la forma de una corona

Dejando de lado a estas tres personas, en el gremio de Fairy Tail, Vivian y bebían como lo hacían siempre, tomaban sus misiones, conversaban, peleaban, rompían pialares y mesas, lo normal. Sentado sobre la barra se encontraba Makarov con una lista con varios nombres, había tachado a dos de ellos y había cambiado a otros, cuando al fin estuvo satisfecho con su lista, se levanta para alzar la voz, deteniendo todo el movimiento que había en el gremio.

-Muchachos, el consejo mágico trato hoy día sobre la amenaza de un nuevo gremio, por lo que decidió formar un equipo con magos de distintos gremios- luego de esto, sube al balcón del segundo piso y haciendo una breve observación antes de continuar con su monografía –por ello, eh decidido que los siguientes 8 magos integraran ese equipo, pueden llevar a más si lo desean, pero solo si los demás están de acuerdo- hiso una breve pausa para suspirar –Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Ecco, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, ustedes irán a conformar el equipo, deben de presentarse en Crocus a esperar más instrucciones, el resto se mantendrá reuniendo información que pueda ser aprovechada

Todos se levantaron con júbilo mientras que los seleccionados de a poco fueron saliendo para ir a prepararse e ir a su viaje a la capital, en donde se reunirían con los demás gremios y recibirían el resto de la información. Mientras tanto, en una ciudad cercana a las montañas, caminaban dos personas un poco desabrigadas para la temporada fría que había en el lugar, cuando de pronto, a la pequeña le suena el estómago, lo que provoca que se ruborice un poco y observa a su acompañante con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos a comer algo?-le pregunta el mientras revolvía los castaños cabellos de la menor -¿Qué te parece, eh, Kunita?

-Perfecto, maestro- dijo con su habitual sonrisa angelical, la cual cambia bruscamente por una de sorpresa -¿Por qué se desviste, Maestro?

-¿Uh?- dijo Gray al notar que solo estaba en pantalones –Perdón, viejo habito- dijo antes de dirigirle la mirada –Per ¿Por qué lo haces tú?- dice Gray exaltado al ver a su discípula en ropa interior y vistiendo el fino vestido que le había regalado

-¿Qué demonios…?- dijo Kunita al notar la condición en la que se encontraba –Es su culpa de que yo tenga este raro habito

-No me eches la bronca a mí, pequeñaja- dijo Gray recogiendo la ropa de la menor para empezar a vestirla –Ahora vístete antes de que haya un malentendido

A pesar de apresurarse en vestir a la menor, eso no evita que un enorme grupo de policía los persiguiese por toda la ciudad, al final tuvieron que pedir disculpas por el escándalo provocado y pagar una pequeña multa por ello, quedándose sin nada de dinero y sin más remedio que dormir a la intemperie en la plaza.

-Perdón, maestro- dijo Kunita después de que su estómago rugiese clamando comida –Si hubiese estado atenta, no provocaría que esos policías lo confundiesen con un Lolicon empedernido

-No, la culpa es mía- dijo Gray mientras abrigaba a Kunita con una manta –Yo soy tu maestro y tengo que responsabilizarme

-Pero yo…

-Si mañana caminamos sin parar, estaríamos llegando a Magnolia para antes del atardecer- dijo interrumpiendo lo que la pequeña iba a decir –Cuando llegamos, cogeremos una misión y conseguiremos dinero, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece increíble, maestro- dijo la pequeña acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Gray –Ya quiero que sea mañana para conocer a sus amigos

-Si- dijo el con rostro nostálgico –Yo también- entonces ambos cierran los ojos disponiéndose a dormir.

Ambos dormían de tal modo que parecían padre e hija, cualquiera hubiese sentido eso cuando los viera. Mientras dormían, eran observados por alguien que lo reconoció de inmediato, pero decide dejarlo dormir allí para no romper la escena en la que estaban, antes de irse, les deja una pequeña bolsa y se va con dirección a una posada, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él en otra oportunidad. Mientras que Natsu, decide poner dirección a Magnolia para rencontrarse después de 9 meses alejado de sus antiguos compañeros, sin bajar la guardia buscando a otro portador.

Los movimientos ya están comenzando, y los problemas también, nuevos personajes hacen sus apariciones, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La Marcha de la Alianza".

Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas. Nos vemos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo, el cual estara lleno y accion y un poco de Romence.

Nos Vemos


	6. Capitulo 5: La marcha de la alianza

este capitulo lo subo un dia anterior al jueves debido a que es especial, en donde ustedes descidiran la continuacion de la historia.

Sin mas preambulos, el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: La Marcha de la Cruzada<p>

Gray caminaba mientras trataba de descubrir de donde habrían sacado esa bolsa de Jewels, a su espalda, avanzaba Kunita con un helado en mano mientras sonreía con su angelical sonrisa y caminaba con su vestido, dejando el resto de la ropa esparcida por ahí, después de varios suspiros, Gray toma dirección hacia su destino, cuando al girar la esquina, choca con una extraña joven que venía corriendo sin fijarse, cayendo sobre el mago de hielo y con su rostro muy cerca de la de él. Ella, al darse cuenta, se levanta rápidamente y con el rostro avergonzado, mientras que Gray se levantaba con pesadez bajo la ayuda de su aprendiz.

-Perdón señor, tenía prisa y no me fije que usted…- dijo levantando su rostro, dejando ver a una chica de enormes ojos rojos, tez pálida, y largos mechones anaranjado pálido. Mostro una enorme sorpresa al ver la cara de Gray

-No te disculpes, yo soy el que estaba distraído y no me di cuenta que venias- dijo Gray ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-G-Gray, ¿E-eres Tu?- dijo ella muy sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Gray un poco sorprendido

-Gray, acaso no me reconoces- dijo ella levantados y con un rostro aliviado

-Pues…

De pronto, se escucha una voz a lo lejos, la cual alerta a la chica quien rápidamente se pone en marcha antes de correr y perderse entre una multitud de gente, dejando a Gray y Kunita confundidos, quienes no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿La conoce, Maestro?- le pregunta Kunita algo confundida

-Pues, creo haberla visto en alguna parte, pero…- dijo Gray muy pensativo –No recuerdo donde

-¿Gray?- se escucha una voz a las espaldas de ambos magos de hielo, quienes se dan media vuelta para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos dorados y tés pálida, unos enormes ojos verdes, vestía una chaqueta abrochada hasta la mitad de color azul y una camiseta negra, en su cuello colgaba una cadena con una calavera con dos perlas blancas, un ancho cinturón y unos cortos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y unos cómodos tenis blancos con decorados rojos y negros. Quien observaba a Gray con rostro confundido e impresionada -¿S-sigues vivo?- hubo un gran silencio de por medio, hasta que Gray lo rompe

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el mago de hielo con un inexpresivo rostro, dejando en shock al rubio

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas, "Jefe"?- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más y con el rostro algo preocupado –Soy yo, Casio

-Casio- el rostro de sorpresa de Gray no pasaron desapercibos a la vista de Kunita

-¿Quién es el, Maestro?- dijo la pequeña, quien había prestado atención ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-Mi hermano- dijo Gray sin retirar su rostro de sorpresa, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo del rubio y dejando aun más confundida a Kunita

Después de este extraño rencuentro, se van a almorzar a una posada cercana, en donde libran de todas las dudas a Kunita, quien disfrutaba de su helado mientras oía con atención la conversación que tenía su maestro con Casio, quien se mostraba muy feliz de aquel reencuentro, mientras que Gray se sentía un poco incómodo, a la vez de confundido y nostálgico, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había conocido a Casio

-Lo que es el destino- dijo Casio quien seguía hablando con un nostálgico rostro –Hace tiempo, eras mayor a mí por dos años y ahora resulta que el mayor soy yo

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, siempre me seguías a todos lados- dijo Gray, quien lentamente se empezó a acostumbrar a su ex camarada

-Así que ustedes no son hermano de verdad- dijo de pronto Kunita, quien se sentía excluida de la conversación

-Así es- dijo Casio –Éramos tan amigos que nos considerábamos hermanos- luego cambia a un rostro de preocupación –Pero por lo que me entere, ya te había olvidado de mí

-Lo siento- dijo Gray, afirmando el ultimo comentario de Casio –Lo siento

-No te preocupes, yo también te había matado en mis recuerdos- luego de esto, Casio se levanta y dejando algo de dinero en la mesa se dirige hacia la puerta –Ahora con su permiso, debo de encontrar a alguien

-SI quiere le podemos ayudar- dijo de pronto Kunita con su angelical sonrisa

-Seria gratificante de vuestra parte- dijo Casio antes de tocar la puerta de la posada –Pero dudo que tu maestro acepte

-No se preocupe, tengo un truco infalible- dijo ella parándose en la mesa

-Esta vez no me convencerás- dijo Gray antes de que Kunita le pusiese una tierna carita de perro arrepentido, lo cual provoca que Gray sude un montón

-Por favor, Maestro- dijo con una irresistiblemente tierna voz que provoca que Gray estalle de cólera

-Ya está bien- dijo Gray con tono de derrota –Pero no me vuelvas a pedir nada más, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Maestro

-Os agradezco la ayuda- el rubio dando una ligera reverencia

-Ves, le dije que tengo un truco infalible para con mi Maestro

-Ya veo- dijo antes de levantar la cabeza –Pero no crees que ese vestido es demasiado corto y fino como andarlo trayendo puesto por la calle

-No se preocupe, solo es una mala costumbre que me enseño mi maestro- dijo con una voz inocente

-¿Qué le has hecho a esta inocente criatura, Jefe?- dijo el con tono amenazador –Así que en este tiempo te has convertido en un asqueroso degenerado

-No saques conclusiones tan a la loca- dijo Gray, quien solo estaba en ropa interior

-Por lo menos ponte algo de ropa, degenerado- le grita Casio poniendo a su espalda a la menor

-Maldición, donde la deje esta vez

-Maestro, debería aprender a controlar esos malos modales- dijo Kunita, quien seguía con su fino vestido

-No me hables así cuando estas en las mismas- le grita Gray mientras se ponía los pantalones

Mientras que Gray y Kunita buscaban las prendas perdidas, en otra parte, se encontraban varios magos reunidos mientras escuchaban un discurso de parte del consejo, quienes solo hablaban de una amenaza fuera de lo común, en medio de toda la multitud de magos, se hallaban los magos de Fairy Tail, quienes algo aburridos, esperaban para que los ancianos terminasen con el discurso.

-Me pregunto cuando terminaran de hablar esos vejestorios- dijo Ecco de repente y con rostro aburrido

-Acaso tu inexistente cerebro no procesa demasiada información- dijo Lucy con tono de burla

-¿Acaso la vaca acaba de mugir algo?- dijo Ecco con tono amenazante

-Es que acaso tu diminuto cerebro te tiene sorda- dijo Lucy sin dejarse llevar por las amenazas

-Ustedes dos, si se ponen a pelear ahora, os vais a arrepentir- dijo Erza también amenazante, solo que su tono si atemoriza a las chicas

Luego de esto, el discurso termina y todos los magos se acercan a unas cajas, en donde debían de sacar un papel que les indicase el equipo al que estarían durante la marcha, por lo que Lucy y Ecco se apresuran en ir a por su papel

-Menos mal que es al azar, así no estaré en el mismo equipo que el tuyo- dijo Lucy mientras ingresaba su mano en la caja

-Concuerdo, además que la probabilidad de que nos toque el mismo grupo es una entre siete- dijo Ecco ingresando su mano en otra caja –Y el escuadrón al que voy a ir es el…

-CINCO- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas, quedando totalmente blancas y estáticas en su posición

-Gejee, vaya, vaya, al parecer tienen que estar en el mismo equipo- dijo Gajeel acercándose e ingresando su mano en la caja –Siento pena por los desafortunados que entraran en su grupo- dijo mientras sacaba su papeleta y quedando completamente en blanco

-¿Qué numero le toco, Gajeel-san?- le pregunta Wendy, quien llevaba un papel con el numero 3

-Conociendo el poder del Cliché, de seguro le toco el mismo que Lucy y Ecco- dijo Charle volando al lado de Wendy

-¿Es cierto, eso?- Gajeel solo asiente, en efecto, la gata blanca había acertado en su predicción

Después de dados los grupos, todos se dirigen a quien sería el líder de sus respectivos escuadrones, en total, eran 7 grupos, los cuales debían de seguir las distintas ordenes de sus respectivos líderes, a la vez que buscaban más pistas acerca del gremio oscuro responsable de tanta agitación, sin saberlo, eran observados por alguien que solo se dedica a observarlos desde lo alto de una montaña, sonríe antes de crear una esfera de una extraña energía negra, la cual lanza hacia las nubes, generando que estas se vuelvan oscuras con extraños colores verdosos, alertando a los magos que por ahí estaban. De pronto, comienza a llover, pero no una lluvia cualquiera, eran enormes peñascos de roca fundida que caían como meteoritos a la tierra, luego de esto, el hombre baja hasta posicionarse en medio del podio, frenando la caída y viendo como todos se iban recuperando

-Así que pretendéis enfrentaros a Ice Crown con semejante poder- dijo con una siniestra sonrisa que mostraba unos muy afilados dientes, sus rojos y puntiagudos ojos estaban atentos a todo movimiento –Os diré una cosa, todos sus intentos serán en vano

-No si lo evitamos- dijo de pronto Erza abalanzándose hacia el con su armadura de la rueda del cielo intentando dar un estoque, pero es frenado por las desnudas manos de su oponente

-Necesitas el quíntuple de eso si quieres mínimo hacerme un rasguño, boba- dijo el extraño hombre mientas generaba con la otra mano una esfera oscura y con fuerza, lanza a Erza hacia la multitud –Mi nombre es Tsero, cuarto cuásar del gremio oscuro más poderoso, Ice Crown- luego lanza la esfera de energía hacia el cielo Y os advierto, si os metéis en nuestro camino, no tendremos la compasión que yo tuve en este momento- en ese momento, una enorme lluvia de meteoritos agita el lugar, mientras que este extraño sujeto desaparece del lugar

El resultado fue una increíble reducción en los magos que habían en disposición, la mayoría se habían ido por el temor que Tsero les había propagado, otro montón había sucumbido antes la peligrosa caída de asteroides que había generado, por los que solo había quedado el 10% de lo que había al principio, muchos de ellos eran magos muy bien conocidos, por lo que no tardaron demasiado a acostumbrarse a los grupos

Esa tarde, todos terminaron con los preparativos y comenzaron a separarse, todos por caminos separados para así tomar más terreno a la vez que buscaban pistas sobre Ice Crown, mientras tanto, en otra ciudad, Gray buscaba junto a Kunita a la persona que Casio buscaba, sin darse cuenta, terminan en medio del parque, en donde una joven lloraba desconsoladamente, ellos se le acercan para notar que era la chica que se había estrellado con Gray esa misma tarde, al notar su presencia, ella intenta huir, pero se detiene a esperar al par, sus llorosos ojos veían como Gray se acercaba lentamente

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Gray un poco confundido -¿De qué me conoces?

-¿No me recuerdas?- las palabras de la chica denotaban algo de decepción –Soy yo, Rosaly

-Rosaly- dijo Gray pensativo –Creo haberlo escuchado en alguna parte, pero…- en ese momento, ella lo abraza con fuerza, dejando confundido a Gray, quien lentamente tuvo una ligera jaqueca que le hiso recordarla –Eres tu

-¿Quién es ella, Maestro?- pregunta Kunita igual de atenta que en la conversación con Casio

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que era hermana de Casio- dijo pensativo, sin notarlo, ella pone un rostro de preocupación

-A lo mejor es la persona a quien él busca, Maestro- dijo Kunita sonriente

-A lo mejor tienes razón- dijo el mago de hielo antes de tomar la mano de Rosaly –Ven tu hermano te…

-No- dijo ella apartando la mano de Gray con furia –Por favor, no me llevéis con el- en ese momento, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, por favor, Casio ya no es mi hermano- en ese momento se pone a llorar –No me llevéis con ese asesino

-Así que aquí están- de repente, se escucha la voz de Casio, quien había llegado al lugar –Y la habéis encontrado, sabía que el "jefe" lo conseguiría

-¿Qué le hiso a ella?- dijo de repente la niña juntando ambas manos -¿Qué nos está ocultando, Señor Casio?

-Nada, ni siquiera sé porque se fue de mi lado- dijo acercándose aún más, mientras que Rosaly luchaba por escapar del agarre de Gray, quien veía confundido la escena

-No te acerques, por favor, vete- decía la peli-naranja mientras forcejeaba por soltarse –Por favor, no me entreguen a el

-Por favor, Rosaly, no me hagas esto, vuelve conmigo, con tu hermano

-No, tú ya no eres mi hermano- las lágrimas caían por la pálida piel de la chica –Por favor, déjame ir- esto último lo dice casi en susurro

-Maestro- Kunita tenía un rostro preocupado, a la vez que confundido, de igual manera estaba su maestro, quien no sabía que hacer

Las cosas se definían en la decisión de Gray, quien tal cual sea su decisión, influiría en su destino y en el de su pequeña aprendiz. Mientras que Gray decidía lo que iba a pasar, en otro pueblo, Natsu corría de una turba enfurecida de personas que lo perseguían por una razón, el no poder controlar sus impulsos, corriendo desesperadamente por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar un hueco entre los edificios y perdiendo a la multitud, algo agotado, descansa un poco mientras veía el cielo, en un par de semanas se cumplirían 10 meses desde que había abandonado Fairy Tail y no había conseguido ninguna victoria con los otros portadores, de pronto, siente la presencia de uno, a pesar de estar agotado, se levanta y corre en la dirección en donde estaba aquella presencia, encontrándose con un hombre de ropas árabes, quien observaba como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Natsu se le acerca algo confundido cundo siente un suspiro de parte del otro portador

-Decidme, joven novato, vuestro nombre y gema- dijo el con un ligero asentó árabe

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- dijo el peli-rosado atento –Portador de la gema de la llama

-Así que Ecco consiguió liberarse- dijo el para luego voltear la vista, dejando ver un aguileño rostro y de tez bronceada, anchos ojos dorados y su ropa parecía la de Aladino, salvo por el sombrero, el cual era un turbante de color rojizo y con una enorme pluma verde –Mi nombre es Amón Absalón, portador de la gema de la arena

-Qué bueno que seas un portador- dijo Natsu sonriente –Ya me estaba cansando de buscar

-El ultimo con el que me enfrente se dirigía a Magnolia para el festival de la cosecha, si la conozco bien, debe de estar esperando a otro portador allá, espero que te sirva para encontrar al siguiente- dijo mientras volvía a mirar el horizonte –Espero que te sirva ese dato

-Sí, puede que me sirva, gracias por el dato- dijo Natsu posicionándose al lado de Amón

-Los portadores nos ayudamos los unos a los otros para liberarnos de una batalla, la diferencia, está en cómo peleamos- dijo Amón antes de caminar a otra parte –Sera mejor que salgamos del pueblo a comenzar nuestro enfrentamiento, supongo que estarás de acuerdo con eso

-Sí, con tal de poder darte una paliza- dijo Natsu encendiendo su puño con un rostro de confianza

-Tu confianza te hará llorar, cuando te derrote- dijo Amón con una sonrisa confiada

Luego de un momento, llegan a un lugar idóneo en donde ambos se preparan para el combate, después de un breve calentamiento, ambos magos van al ataque con rapidez, Natsu con varios ataques de fuego, consigue hacer retroceder al araba, quien con habilidad esquivaba los ataques del hijo de dragón

-Enterrad, gema de la arena- dijo generando una enorme nube de polvo alrededor de sus brazos, la cual condensa en medio de su pecho para salir disparada con fuerza para estrellarse con fuerza en el cuerpo de Natsu –Cañón de polvo

-Eres bueno- dijo Natsu, quien había recibido de lleno el ataque anterior –Pero no es suficiente para apagar mi gema dijo mientras generaba una enorme cantidad de llamas –Quemad, gema de la llama- en ese momento las llamas se reúnen alrededor se sus brazos, las cuales estaban a la disposición de Natsu para enviarlas como le sean convenientes –Alabarda incandescente- dijo lanzando una lanza de fuego

-Enterrad, gema de la arena, Escudo arenoso- dijo generando un escudo, con el cual logra desviar el ataque de Natsu –Enterrad, gema de la arena, tumba de arena- en ese momento, una enorme cantidad de arena se forma alrededor de ambos, sin saber a qué recurrir, Natsu opta por generar más y más llamas

-Karyu no Yokugeki- dijo aleteando las llamas, logrando darle a su oponente y retirar la tormenta de arena –Quemad, gema de la llama. Explosión Ígnea- dijo generando tanto fuego como podía, liberándolo todo en una potente explosión que golpea con fuerza el cuerpo de Amón, quien se azota fuertemente contra el suelo

-Eres bueno- dijo levantándose rápidamente y esquivando el aliento de dragón de fuego de Natsu –Pero no lo suficiente-dijo generando tanto polvo como el momento se lo permitía –Enterradlo todo, gema de la arena, lluvia de flechas polvorientas- en ese momentos una enorme cantidad de arena cae como lluvia sobre Natsu, quien poco pudo hacer para esquivarlo, quedando totalmente agotado

-Karyu no Hokko- dijo en un último intento de darle a su oponente, quien en vez de tratar de esquivarlo, corre directamente hacia las llamas

-Enterrad, gema de la arena, flecha terrestre- dijo dándole un puñetazo a las llamas, generando a la vez una enorme cantidad de arena, la cual ingresa entre las llamas como una bala y dirigiéndose con fuerza al desprotegido rostro de Natsu, quien poco pudo hacer para esquivarlo, quedando inconsciente tras recibir semejante impacto –Eres bueno para ser un primerizo, dudo que demores más de 5 años en conseguir que tu gema te reconozca- dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba debido al cansancio –Ere de lo más seguro que si fallaba el ataque, hubiera perdido

Después de recuperar un poco las fuerzas, Amón lleva el fatigado y dormido cuerpo de Natsu a una posada, en donde usa su magia real y restaura todas las heridas que le había ocasionado, después de esto, Natsu se despierta y observa a un Amón que observaba con melancolía el firmamento, con cuidado, trata de levantarse, ganándose una advertencia de parte del árabe, no haciendo caso, camina hacia la ventana conjunta a la que estaba Amón, quien da un fuerte suspiro antes de sonreír.

-Jamás escuchas a los demás, ¿Verdad?- dijo Amón sin dejar de ver el horizonte

-Solo lo hago cuando me interesa- dijo Natsu también observando el cielo estrellado

-Sabes, antes de obtener esta maldición, era un mercader y tenía una familia- dijo con tono melancólico –Una hermosa esposa y dos bellas niñas

-Las extrañas, ¿Verdad?

-Mucho- dijo el con los ojos lagrimeantes –La última vez que las vi, la mayor tenía 5 y la menor 2 años

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes la maldición?- la pregunta de Natsu sonó con un tono interrogativo

-6 años- dijo antes de dar un leve supero –Dudo que me recuerden- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia una de las camas –Solo me faltan 52 victorias, para volverlas a ver, abrasarlas y verlas crecer- dijo mientras se recostaba

-Yo también quiero volver a ver a mis amigos- dijo Natsu mientras veía el firmamento un rato mas

Después de un tiempo, decide el peli-rosado decide volver a su cama para volver a dormir, al día siguiente, volvería a Magnolia siguiendo el dato que Amón le había dado, aunque dudaba de que ese portador siguiese allí, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Continúa en el siguiente capítulo: "Tentando a la suerte", no se lo pierdan.

* * *

><p>No se olviden de dejar en los comentarios su respuesta a la siguiente pregunta.<p>

**¿Qué deberia de hacer Gray?**

**A) entregar a Rosaly a su hermano**

**B) no entregarle a Rosaly a Casio**

as respuestas seran validas hasta el proximo Lunes, en donde pondre marcha a continuar la historia. Ademas de recordarles de que esta pregunta sera realizada cada 5 caputulos, asi que atentos.

espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Nos vemos.


	7. Capitulo 6: Tentando a la Suerte

Aqui estamos con otro capitulo, estoy un poco desilusionado ya que nadie respondio a la pregunta del capitulo anterior, pero que se le va a hacer.

la respuesta escoguida fue la A, y no se confien para la proxima, puede que escoga una mala decicion y termine drasticamente.

Sin mas preambulos el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Tentando a la suerte<p>

-No te acerques, por favor, vete- decía Rosaly mientras forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de Gray –Por favor, no me entreguen a él

-Por favor, Rosaly, no me hagas esto, vuelve conmigo, con tu hermano- decía Casio con rostro preocupado mientras se acercaba lentamente

-No, tú ya no eres mi hermano- las lágrimas caían por la pálida piel de la chica de cabello naranja –Por favor, déjame ir- esto último lo dice casi en susurro y al borde de las lagrimas

-Maestro- Kunita tenía un rostro preocupado, a la vez que confundido, cosa que Gray nota y casi por instinto, guarece a ambas chicas a su espalda

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jefe?- dijo Casio confundido a la vez de enojado

-Solucionen primero sus problemas, no te la entregare si no lo hacen- dijo Gray con tono autoritario

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?- dijo Casio al borde de la cólera –No te metas en nuestros asuntos familiares, o me encargare de hacer lo que Deliora no pudo hacer contigo- en ese momento, una luz aparece en su mano derecha, de ella, una enorme espada roja con decorados de piedra

-Magia de reequipación- dijo Gray al ver lo que Casio había hecho -¿desde cuándo sabes magia, Casio?

-Eso no te incumbe, jefe- dijo Casio acercándose amenazante

-Kunita, llévate a Rosaly a un lugar seguro, me reuniré con ustedes cuando consiga hacer que Casio entre en razón- dijo Gray mientras juntaba ambas manos esperando el siguiente movimiento de parte del rubio

-Entendido, Maestro- dijo Kunita asintiendo, acto seguido, toma de la mano a Rosaly y ambas se alejan del lugar

-Así que no quieres que la pequeña vea a su maestro morir- dijo Casio en tono de burla –Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte

-No es así, solo le pedí que se alejara para que no viera mi verdadera fuerza- dijo mientras se quitaba un par de parches de sus manos, liberando una increíble cantidad de poder mágico –Ven

-Si tanto ansias morir- dijo Casio desapareciendo para aparecer por detrás de Gray y darle una fuerte patada en las costillas, provocando que derrape por varios metros –Ya no soy el niño mimado que conociste, jefe

-Casio, reacciona- dijo Gray mientras preparaba un ataque –Ice Maked: Lance- las lanzas de hielo de Gray son cortadas finamente por la poderosa espada de Casio

-Crees que en este tiempo busque las espadas Grimm para continuar siendo inferior a ti- dijo Casio mientras hacía aparecer una espada hecha de cristal –En mi viaje, eh obtenido 5 de las 6 espadas Grimm- luego sonríe macabramente –Te presento a Hunter y Wekufe- dijo mostrando ambas espadas

-Eso no cambia nada- dijo Gray congelando ambos brazos, expandiéndolos en enormes Icebergs de hielo –Ice Maked…

-Cazador y espíritu maligno, prestadme vuestro poder- dijo Casio cruzando ambas espadas, las cuales comenzaron a emitir una gran cantidad de luz

-Floe- dijo lanzando un enorme tempano de hielo, el cual triplicaba el tamaño de Gray

-Luz sombría- dijo lanzando un rayo que mezclaba luz y sombras, las cuales chocan brutamente contra el tempano de Gray -¿Crees que con eso me derrotaras?- sin darse cuenta, Gray se posiciona a un lado suyo, aprovechando que Casio se distrajo con su ataque anterior, con ambas manos juntas y rostro dispuesto a todo, toman a un muy sorprendido Casio

-Hyojin: Nanarenbu- dijo girando sobre si y golpeándolo con el hielo que tenía en su puño y codo, lanzándolo varios metros, a la vez que abre el saco de Casio, mostrando una insignia con la forma de –Una corona- dijo al ver la insignia

-Sorprendido- dijo el rubio mientras guardaba ambas espada y sacaba una tan grande como su cuerpo –Yo también pertenezco a un gremio, aunque no pertenezco a la elite, soy el que sucederá a uno si es que cae en batalla

-¿Cuándo perdiste la cabeza, Casio?- dijo Gray mientras se preparaba para un nuevo ataque

-¿De qué hablas?, yo siempre fui así- dijo con una sonrisa que deformaba su rostro –Ahora sucumbe ante la fuerza de Ragnak- dijo mientras aguataba su espada, generando una enorme onda expansiva que corto todo a su paso, Gray logra poner un escudo en frente antes de que aquel ataque lo cercenase por completo –Buenos reflejos, pero no creo que con eso puedas vencerme

-El no, pero yo si- se escucha de pronto la voz de una niña -¿Qué haces, Casio?

-M-Maine-sama- dijo al ver a la pequeña niña en frente de el -¿Q-qué la trae por…?

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos de tu objetivo?- dijo la pequeña jalándolo del cuello para acercarlo a su rostro -No pensé que fueras tan valiente como para fallarle a nuestro maestro

-Y-yo- Gray pudo notar como el sonriente rostro de Casio había cambiado brutalmente a un aterrado rostro que rogaba por clemencia

-No exasperes- dijo la niña soltándolo –El maestro ya no necesita a la inútil de tu hermana, ya encontró a alguien mejor para el trabajo- dijo dando unos pasos al frente –Agradeced que tengo prisa, señor- dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a Gray –De ser contrario, esa niña perdería al único ser amado que le queda- en ese momento, crea un enorme abismo en frente de ella, Casio entra con el rostro irradiante de miedo, cuando Maine estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral, Gray dice.

-Un momento- dijo corriendo hacia ellos -¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué quieren?

-Somos, Ice Crown- dijo la pequeña antes de ingresar al umbral –Y nosotros destruiremos, el reino de los Legnas- dijo antes de ingresar por completo y desaparecer, dejando a un Gray aun mas confundido, quien se mantuvo en su posición procesando toda la información que había encontrado

-Maestro- se escucha de repente la voz de Kunita, quien llega a su lado junto a Rosaly -¿Qué paso?

-Al parecer, tendremos que adelantar nuestro viaje a Magnolia- dijo Gray antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la estación

-Gray-kun- dijo Rosaly con una suave voz –Gracias por defenderme- dijo ella con rostro tímido

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a defender a los débiles- dijo sonriente y consiguiendo que la peli-naranja se le comienze a poner la cara roja

-Maestro, su ropa- dijo Kunita señalando el como estaba vestido

-¿Qué carajos…?- dijo antes de correr como loco buscando sus prendas perdidas, mientras que Rosaly estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza al ver a Gray semidesnudo.

Al encontrar las prendas perdidas, parten raudamente hacia la estación, todo esto mientras eran observados por una chica que solo se dedicaba a observar y con una sonrisa, los continua observando durante su viaje hacia Magnolia, sin saber que al día siguiente, otra persona también había llegado al lugar, caminaba con algo de nostalgia por la ciudad, habían pasado más de 9 meses desde que había dejado la ciudad y el volver a verla después de tanto tiempo le hizo recordar todas las cosas que había vivido en dicha ciudad, no dudo mucho y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el gremio, en donde todos estaban reunidos para preparar las ultimas cosas antes de que los magos seleccionados partiesen rumbo a sus respectivos escuadrones, no tenían ni idea de la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando las puertas se abrieron de repente, todos observando a la figura un poco más madura de un ex-miembro que muchos conocían a la perfección. Con su sonrisa, muchos se le acercaron para ver que era de verdad y poco a poco, lo fueron aplastando con preguntas, hasta que el maestro habla para que le dejasen al menos respirar

-Natsu, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- dijo Makarov feliz de volver a ver al mago de fuego

-Nee, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar- dijo Natsu sin perder la sonrisa –Al parecer llegue en mal momento, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Una guerra- la expresión de varios magos cambiaron a uno serio –El enemigo es tan poderoso que se tuvo que recurrir a una alianza

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Natsu con la cara llena de expectación –Eso me enciende, díganme, ¿Quiénes son los malos?- dijo Natsu mientras encendía uno de sus brazos

-Ice Crown- dijo Erza acercándose, tenía un brazo vendado, pero vistiendo su habitual armadura

-Creo haber escuchado ese nombre- dijo Natsu apagando sus llamas y pensando –Creo que me enfrente a un tipo que aseguraba ser parte de ese gremio, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Ah sí, Tomas

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo era?, ¿En dónde lo conociste?- le pregunta el maestro, todos sabían que cualquier información sería importante para la alianza

-Al Este, en un pequeño pueblo indígena- dijo Natsu sintiéndose acosado –Es un tipo alto, sin emoción y duro- dijo tratando de recordarlo –Ah, y también habla como Juvia

-Así que atacaron un pueblo indígena- dijo Makarov pensativo –Cada vez se producen más y más dudas sobre sus verdaderos objetivos- después de esto, el anciano avanza con dirección a s oficina, en donde se encierra, dejando a todos los magos atrás

Después de una extensa entrevista al peli-rosa, todos vuelven a sus preparativos, aun así, Natsu solo daba la información suficiente, sin contarle a nadie que era un portador, es en ese momento, en el que siente la presencia de uno, sin saber qué hacer, trata de salir sin que los demás lo notasen, pero eso fue imposible por una persona

-Natsu-kun, bueno que hayas vuelto- dijo Ecco abrazándolo –Aun no te has librado de tu maldición, ¿Qué haces aquí?- esto último lo dice en susurros

-Solo busco más portadores- le susurra también, luego observa con seriedad hacia el exterior

-Hay otro aquí, ¿Verdad?- Natsu solo asiente –Ve, yo esperare aquí- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo a lo que Natsu no desaprovecha y sale rápidamente, encontrándose con una chica, quien iba con dirección al gremio, al parecer, también había sentido la gema de Natsu ella lo observa fijamente mientras se le acercaba

-Mi nombre es Faifán, portadora de la gema de la briza- dijo la chica de cabello celeste, el cual estaba sujetado son dos listones blancos, un largo vestido blanco y unos pantaloncillos negros, unos pequeños zapatos blancos con flores rosas, sus redondos ojos café se posaron desafiantes sobre Natsu

-Yo soy

-Natsu- se escucha de pronto una muy conocida voz para Natsu, este al darse vuelta, observa que es nadie más que su fiel compañero, Happy, quien estaba acompañando a Lucy, quien estaba anonadada al ver al pelirrosa a quien le había declarado sus sentimientos hace 9 meses atrás -¿Qué haces?

-H-Happy- dijo Natsu sorprendido, de todos los peores momentos en los que podía aparecer, ese era el peor, cuando estaba a punto de tener un encuentro con otro portador

-Te esperare en el bosque- dijo ella yéndose del lugar –No me hagas esperarte

-Entendido- dijo Natsu agradecido por la actitud de Faifán, luego fija su mirada en sus dos excompañeros de equipo, a quienes les dedica una sonrisa -¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?- dijo el para iniciar una conversación

-Y que lo digas- dijo una voz que no era ni de Lucy ni de Happy, él se da vuelta para encontrarse con

-G-Gray- dijo también sorprendido, solo que esta vez era por la corta cicatriz que cortaba su mentón

-¿Sorprendido verdad, Cabeza de fosforo?- dijo con tono burlón

-No más que tú, calzón de hielo- dijo Natsu respondiendo de la misma manera

-Te recomiendo no insultarme, aliento de chile- dijo el mago de hielo acercándose amenazante

-¿Y qué si lo hago, Aliento de menta fresca?- dijo el portador sin dejarse llevar por las amenazas y chocando su frente con la de Gray, ambos estaban a punto de iniciar una riña cuando una tercera voz irrumpe el fraternal reencuentro

-Maestro, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Kunita apareciendo de repente

-Oh, Kunita, te presento a mis amigos del gremio que te mencione- dijo con voz egocéntrica

-Encantada de conoceros- dijo la niña haciendo una leve reverencia con ternura –Mi nombre es Kunita Aosena, discípula del gran y poderoso mago de Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster

-¿Qué mierdas le metiste en la cabeza a esta pobre criatura, cono de helado?- le dice Natsu con rostro escéptico

-Natsu, debes cuidar tu lenguaje cuando tengas a un menor en frente- dijo Happy acercándose para ver mejor

-Woah, un gato que habla- dijo la pequeña sorprendida –Maestro, quiero uno

-¿Sabes que eso es imposible, verdad?- dijo Gray negándose rotundamente al deseo de la niña

-Pero es que yo…- dijo con su carita de perro arrepentido y haciendo pucheros, provocando que su maestro sude frio

-Debes ser consiente que Gray-kun no puede consentirte en todo- dijo de pronto Rosaly poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y salvando a un Gray que estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la tentación

-¿Desde cuando tienes una aprendiz, Gray?- pregunta Happy sobre su hombro

-Hace 6 meses, ¿Creo?- dijo tratando de recordar

-Hace 5 meses, 2 semanas y 6 días- dijo con más exactitud Kunita, quien misteriosamente estaba vestida con su fino vestido, cosa que fue notado por los demás

-Gray, ¿Qué más le enseñaste aparte de tu magia?- pregunto Natsu con rostro impresionado

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Gray en ropa interior, recibiendo claras miradas de indiferencias

-Gray-kun, Kunita-san, aquí tienen sus ropas de emergencia- dijo Rosaly con una muda de ropa en sus manos

-Muchas gracias, Rosaly-san- dijo la pequeña recibiendo un lindo saco rojo con botones dorados, acompañado de un vestido negro con los bordes blancos y unas lindas botas cafés, más bien, lo único que consiguió del conjunto de siempre

-Gracias, Rosaly, es un placer que nos acompañes- dijo Gray recibiendo un saco blanco con decorados azules y unos pantalones negros

-¿Qué los trae a Magnolia?- pregunta Lucy, quien sale del shock causado por su reencuentro con Natsu

-Solo estaba de paso- dijo Natsu, quien comienza a caminar hacia el bosque –Ahora tengo algo que hacer y que no puede esperar mas

-Yo vengo para que la pequeña se una al gremio- dijo Gray acercando a Kunita a el –También para conversar unos asuntos con el maestro

Mientras que guían a los magos hacia el gremio, en las afueras, Natsu se encuentra frente a frente con Faifán, quien se había tomado las molestias de esperarlo para iniciar así el combate a gusto. Ambos se preparan para el combate y es Natsu el que comienza lanzando una gran llamarada hacia su oponente, quien usa el aire alrededor para devolverle el ataque

-Quemad, gema de la llama- dijo Natsu utilizando las llamas devueltas para generar fuego más rápido –Impacto Meteorito de fuego- dijo dándole a su oponente, quien comienza a correr en círculos, provocando que el aire alrededor se condense

-Airead todo, gema de la briza, Tótem airoso- en ese momento, una enorme columna aparece en medio de la zona de pelea, el cual comienza a atraer lentamente a Natsu

-Quemad, gema de la llama…

-Sera mejor que no gastes energía- dijo Faifán agarrada de un árbol para que los fuertes vientos no la atrajesen –Cuando el Tótem airoso aparece, no se detiene hasta que uno de nosotros caiga en el- dijo para después juntar una gran cantidad de aire en su brazo libre –Airea, gema de la briza, cañón ventoso- dijo arrojando un misil de aire directo hacia Natsu, quien lo esquiva de un salto, descubriendo que cada vez era atraído más rápido por el tornado

-Serás

-Solo estoy adelantando tu derrota- dijo ella sonriente

-En ese caso- dijo Natsu golpeando la tierra –Un ataque de nivel dos vendrá bien- en ese momento, junta una gran cantidad de fuego bajo tierra –Quemad todo, gema de la llama, Volcán Ígneo- en ese momento, grandes columnas de fuego salen desde la tierra, uno de ellos aparece bajo el tótem de viento que había formado, destruyéndolo

-¿Qué fue lo que has hecho?- Faifán estaba algo sorprendida, no cualquiera tenía el privilegio de destruir su columna de fuego –En fin, será mejor dar fin al encuentro- en ese momento, genera una enorme cantidad de aire alrededor de sus brazos, el cual envía a rodear su esbelto cuerpo. Natsu por su parte, genera las llamas suficientes como para generar una enorme bola de fuego sobre su cabeza –Airead, gema de la llama, flecha huracanada-dijo lanzando todo el aire que había recolectado, mientras que Natsu se queda en su posición, sin dar señales de moverse, recibiendo de lleno el impacto –Eso es lo que le pasa a los que se creen más fuetes que y…- en ese momento siente como la gema de Natsu no se había apagado -¿Qué demonios…?

-Quemad, gema de la llama- en ese momento, aparece Natsu con una especie de martillo de fuego, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Faifán –Rompecascos incendiario- dijo golpeando fuertemente la tierra, generando una onda calórica que golpea fuertemente a Faifán, levantándola del suelo, Natsu rápidamente se posiciona bajo ella e inflando su pecho continua –Karyu no Hokko- el potente aliento de dragón de fuego, combinado con las llamas que su gema le entregaba, golpearon con fuerza el cuerpo de Faifán, quien cae al suelo derrotada –Con esto, sería mi primera victoria- dijo Natsu antes de caer fatigado

-Al parecer te subestime, novato- dijo Faifán recuperándose y levantándose, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Natsu, a quien le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse –Fue un gusto pelear contigo

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo Natsu levantándose con la ayuda de la peli-celeste

Después de que ambos conversan un rato más, se separan, con Natsu yendo hacia su antiguo gremio y Faifán caminando hacia algún lugar y destino desconocido. En otra parte, Makarov escucha con mucha atención a toda la información que Gray le había otorgado, asiente seriamente cuando termina y después de procesar toda la información, lo mira seriamente.

-Hare llegar esta información lo más seguro posible a la alianza- dijo el anciano levantándose –Por el momento, no se lo cuentes a nadie- cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, cambia de tema –Creo que habías venido con otra intención, ¿Verdad?

-Al parecer me descubrió- dijo Gray con una sonrisa –Quiero que Kunita se una al gremio y que reciba protección de parte de este, también esta Rosaly, cuyo hermano es parte de Ice Crown

-Y temes de que puedan tomar represalias contra ella, ¿O me equivoco?- Gray asiente el ultimo comentario del octogenario –Bien, pero dime, ¿Qué harás a continuación?

-Ir junto a Kunita hacia el norte, creo que puedo encontrar algo importante por allí, además, aún tengo mucho que enseñarle para que pueda dominar el Ice Make

-Pero no es solo el Ice Make lo que le quieres enseñar, ¿Verdad?- Makarov en solo un instante había descubierto los planes de Gray

-Al parecer no se le puede ocultar nada- dijo Gray un poco sorprendido –Cuando estuve en la nieve, logre crear y dominar una técnica que puede generar un hielo superior al ya conocido- dijo Gray mostrando sus parches –Kunita aprende rápido, por lo que lograra dominarlo en un par de meses

-Ten cuidado Gray, a pesar de ser muy buena aprendiendo, aun es una niña de 10 años- después de eso, Gray sonríe y ambos salen hacia el salón, en donde recién había entrado Natsu, todos miraron al maestro cuando este sale junto a Gray, quien baja para estar al lado de su pequeña discípula

-Felicidades, vas a ser parte del gremio- dijo Gray poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza

-Eso es increíble maestro- dijo la menor en su fino vestido –Quiero una marca en el mismo lugar que usted

-Pues debes de pedírselo a Mira, ella se encargara de lo de la insignia- dijo Gray semidesnudo

-Ah, Gray-sama, Juvia lo extraño muchísimo- dijo de repente Juvia apareciendo de repente –Juvia estuvo muy triste cuando Gray-sama se fue

-¿Quién es ella, maestro?- pregunta Kunita con rostro inocente

-Una amiga- dijo Gray mientras tomaba a su discípula de la mano para ir a que le pusieran la marca del gremio, mientras que en la cabeza se repetían las últimas palabras del mago de hielo

Después de que le pusiesen la insignia a Kunita, quien eligió una purpura en el mismo lugar que su maestro, Fairy Tail comienza una fiesta en su más puro estilo, todos alegres y sonrientes bebían y comían hasta saciarse, todo bien hasta que Natsu y Gray se pasaron de copas, ambos habían decidido tener una competencia de bebidas, en donde ninguno de los dos quería ceder, lo que genera que ambos comiencen un enfrentamiento masivo de todos contra todos en el gremio, algunos se fueron lleno antes para evitar que la batalla campal llegase a mas, terminando cerca de la madrugada, en donde varios ya se habían ido hacia sus casas, no quedaba una sola alma en el gremio. Mientras tanto, en una casa en medio del bosque, Natsu despertaba con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza producto de la resaca, mira hacia todos lados e intenta recordar todo lo que hiso anoche.

-No volveré a beber nunca más en mi vida- dijo Natsu tratando de levantarse, cuando siente unos brazos que evitaban que lo hiciese –Esto va a ser un problema- dijo quitando las sabanas y viendo a la chica con quien se había acostado, sorprendiéndose debido a que era la última con quien terminaría acostada, quedando totalmente en blanco

-Mmm, Gray-sama- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba más y más en el cuerpo de Natsu

-¿Qué mierda hice anoche?- dijo Natsu asustado y tratando de recordar, pero la resaca aun lo mantenía desorientado y sin saber qué hacer.

Mal parece que el alcohol le juega una mala pasada a Natsu, quien termina acostado con la chica que estaba enamorada de su amigo y rival, lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta, es una historia, para otro capítulo. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Separándonos otra vez", no se lo pierdan.

* * *

><p>No olviden dejar sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas, tampoco olviden que esta historia estara disponible la proxima semana, si es que mi vecino no descubre que le estoy robando el Wifi.<p>

En fin, nos vemos.


	8. Capitulo 7: Separándonos otra vez

Este capitulo solo es relleno de cara a las peleas que estan a punto de ocurrir, razón por la cual es mas corto de lo habitual.  
>Sin mas preámbulos, El capitulo.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: separandonos otra vez.<p>

El invierno estaba próximo y con ello, el fin de año, el gremio había suspendido su examen a clase S debido al revuelo que estaba generando Ice Crown, quienes lentamente se presentaban como una verdadera amenaza para el reino. Pero eso no importaba, en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, estaba un joven de cabello rosa detrás de una barricada hecha de mesas y sillas, tratando de convencer a una eufórica chica de cabello azul que no paraba de lanzarle objetos contundentes

-Por lo menos me dejas explicar- era lo único que podía decir el chico de cabello rosa

-No, Juvia solo quiere acabar con Natsu-san por lo que le hiso a Juvia- dijo ella mientras lanzaba unos platos

-Por lo menos trata de recordar lo que ocurrió anoche- dijo Natsu levantándola cabeza solo para que le dé un plato

-¿Recordar qué?, que Natsu-san se llevó a Juvia al aprovechar que estaba ebria- grita antes de que Natsu le atrapara los brazos, quedando el rostro muy cerca del de ella

-Yo también estaba ebrio, ¿Recuerdas?- dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos, luego se separa rápidamente para cubrirse la boca, estaba a punto de caer otra vez en sus instintos

-¿Acaso Natsu-san recuerda lo que ocurrió anoche?- pregunta la peli-azul, quien solo estaba cubierta por una sabana

-Algo…- dijo Natsu pensativo –Lo único que recuerdo es

10 HORAS ANTES…

-Listo, con esto eres parte del gremio- dijo Mirajane después de ponerle una insignia purpura en el mismo lugar que su maestro –Espero que no lo andes mostrando públicamente

-Entendido, señorita…- dijo la pequeña a la vez que intentaba recordar el nombre de la albina

-Mira, dime Mira- dijo ella regalándole una cálida sonrisa

-Entendido, Mira-san- dijo ella a la vez que saltaba del piso para ir corriendo con su maestro, quien tenía la frente estampada con la de Natsu

-¿Qué dijiste, Antorcha de pacotilla?- dijo Gray con tono molesto

-Yo no dije nada, tu solo te resentiste, cubo de hielo- dijo Natsu en el mismo tono de voz

-Mira Maestro, ya tengo mi insignia- dijo Kunita enseñándole la insignia, pero tristemente fue ignorada por la pequeña -¿Maestro?

-Después hablamos, pequeñaja, primero me encargare de esta alimaña incendiaria- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la pequeña

-Usted puede, Maestro- dijo la pequeña animando a Gray

-No hace falta que me animes, lo dejare besando el suelo antes de que estornudes- dijo Gray con tono ególatra

-No le digas mentiras, que aún es una niña, Abominable Stripper de las nieves- dijo Natsu sin dejarse inmutar y lanzando el primer golpe, siendo secundado por Gray y envolviéndose en una nube de polvo en donde solo salían sus puños y de vez en cuando salían sus cabezas

-Animo, Maestro- decía Kunita a un lado de la pelea

-Habrán pasado nueve meses pero este par de idiotas no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo- dijo Lucy acercándose a la pequeña –Hola, yo soy Lucy, encantada- dijo saludando a la infante

-Mi nombre es Kunita, aprendiz del mejor mago de hielo en el mundo- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Qué cosas le metes en la cabeza a la pobre?- dijo Natsu enviando un fuerte puñetazo que le da en toda la cara a Gray

-Magia, ella lo dedujo sola, Lagartija de ojos bizcos- dijo Gray respondiendo con una patada en pleno plexo solar y prorrogando la pelea

La pelea cada vez iba a peor cuando comenzaron a ocupar sus poderes, destrozando una buena parte del gremio, estaban en eso, cuando de pronto, aparece de entre las sombras alguien que los sujeta del cabello y de un rápido movimiento, los azota brutalmente contra el piso, no hacía falta presentaciones, ellos conocían perfectamente de quien se trataba

-H-hola Erza- dijeron ambos chicos semiinconscientes en el suelo

-Ustedes, ¿Cuándo será el día en que aprendan a comportarse?- dijo ella con una cara que aterraría a cualquiera que se le acercase

-No creo que se vuelvan caballeros a punta de golpes, Erza- dijo Happy volando con un pescado en sus zarpas

-Gatito- dijo Kunita una vez que divisa al azulado felino, atrapándolo en pleno vuelo y estrujándolo de tal forma que Happy se puso más azul de lo que ya era –Maestro, quiero uno de estos, por favor- dijo con cara de cachorro arrepentido

-Ya veré lo que pueda hacer por ti- dijo el mago de hielo sucumbiendo ante la mirada de la infante

-A simple vista pareciera que eres el adre de Kunita- dijo Ecco apareciendo con un plato de curry en mano y acompañada de Juvia

No puede ser, ¿Gray-sama tiene una hija?, pero si Juvia demuestre ser una buena madre a lo mejor… (Fantasía de Juvia no recomendable para menores de 99 años que no estén bajo compañía de sus padres) pensaba Juvia mientras sonreía

-Oh, Creo que tú eres la amiga de mi Maestro, ¿Cómo ere que te llamabas?- dijo de pronto Kunita frente a ella

-Juvia- dijo la peli-azul en respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña Esta es la oportunidad de Juvia, si Juvia demuestra ser un ejemplo para Kunita-san, tal vez Gray-sama acepte a Juvia

-Ven Rosaly, la amiga de mi Maestro habla muy divertido- dijo la pequeña arrastrando a Rosaly, quien solo se acerca a Gray

-Gray-kun- dijo ella con el rostro un poco avergonzado, mientras que Juvia veía la escena sumida en sus pensamientos –Me gustaría agradecerle que me haya salvado de mi hermano

-No te preocupes, además, Casio no era un gran amenaza- dijo Gray con tono presumido

-No es eso- dijo ella levantando su mirada, mostrando sus sonrojadas mejilla, provocando que Gray se sonroje un poco –Solamente, gracias- dijo antes de darle un tímido beso en los labios al mago de hielo, quien estaba sorprendido mientras recibía el beso, a pesar de querer apartarla, sus instintos le decían que no lo hiciera, mientras que los demás estaban en shock ante la escena que estaban presenciando mientras que un instinto asesino estaba comenzando a invadir el cuerpo de Juvia –Gray-kun- dijo la peli-naranja deshaciendo el beso y dedicándole un abrazo a un muy confundido Gray

-No Creo que nada bueno salga de esto- dijo Ecco con un inexpresivo rostro mientras comía su plato, mientras que Juvia veía la escena perpleja

Gray-sama, ama a otra chica fue lo único que pasaba por su mente antes de sentir su corazón roto y por impulso, sale corriendo del lugar

-Espera, Juvia- dijo Gray volviendo en si e intentando vanamente detener a la maga de agua

-Esto es malo, tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Natsu dándole un empujón y ambos salen corriendo a las afueras del gremio, seguidos por las chicas que también comenzaron a preocuparse

-Tendremos que dividirnos para así cubrir mejor espacio- ordena Erza

-Entendido y si la encuentran hagan una señal al cielo- propuso Ecco antes de que sus manos brillasen –Yo te invoco, corredor del cielo, Pegaso- dijo antes de invocar un caballo plateado con alas –Yo buscare por aire y les avisare si la encuentro- dijo antes de subirse al Pegaso y salir volando

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Lucy antes de salir corriendo, los demás hacen lo mismo solo que por caminos separados, cubriendo una amplia zona de Magnolia

Todos buscaban sin cesar, el que tenía más ventaja fue Natsu quien rápidamente pudo encontrar el aroma de Juvia, el problema sería alcanzarla, encontrándola alrededor de un lago en medio del bosque, el infla su pecho para dar la señal pero ella lo detiene entre lágrimas, el obedece y un poco preocupado se le acerca y se sienta a un lado de ella, dedicándose solo a observar el horizonte que tenía aquel lago

-Al final, Juvia sabía que esto pasaría- dijo de pronto Juvia –Juvia tenía muy bien en claro que Gray-sama encontraría a una chica solo para el

-Solo porque ella lo beso, ¿Verdad?- dijo Natsu con voz seria, ella solo baja la mirada ¿Es qué no estabas atenta?, ella solo le daba las gracias, no quiere decir que se amen

-P-pero…

-Gray es un completo cabeza hueca, espero lo comprendas- dijo Natsu antes de sonreír y levantarse –Vamos, el gremio está celebrando y no sería bueno que alguien acabase deprimida

Después de pensarlo un par de segundo, Juvia se levanta y ambos vuelven al gremio en donde ya comenzaba a aparecer la preocupación de su actitud, al entrar, Rosaly fue la primera en acercársele y casi llorando le dice.

-Perdón, no sabía que en este lugar besar a un hombre en la boca simbolizara otra cosa- dijo ella un tanto apenada

-Rosaly-san, ¿Acaso vienes de otro país?- le pregunta Juvia sorprendida

-¿Existe un país en donde un beso es símbolo de agradecimiento?- pregunta Natsu algo sorprendido

-Después de que Deliora destruyera mi ciudad natal, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a Joya, allí nos acostumbramos al lugar y vivimos felices, hasta que mi hermano probo el poder de una de las espadas Grimm, desde entonces, cambio completamente- dijo la peli-naranja un poco deprimida

-No te preocupes, Juvia te perdona, Rosaly-san- dijo Juvia dándole un abrazo, el cual fue interpretado para todos como una oferta de amistad –Escúchame, si Rosaly-san vuelve a hacer eso, Juvia te matara- dijo a modo de susurro de tal manera que nadie escucho, a excepción de Rosaly, quien comenzó a sudar frio

Después de esto, la fiesta volvió a la normalidad, todos celebraban alegremente, bebían, comían, en fin, se divertían mucho, en eso, Gray y Natsu enfrascados en otra de sus disputas, deciden un enfrentamiento de bebidas, no basto ni copa y media para que ambos cayeran tendidos al suelo, pero eso o fue impedimento para continuar hasta bien entrada la noche, en donde todo un gremio algo pasado de bebidas lentamente comenzaba a deshabitar el inmueble, quedando algunos magos quienes seguían conversando con jolgorio.

-Al parecer debo de llevar a la pequeñaja a dormir- dijo un tambaleante Gray, quien tenía sobre sus brazos a una durmiente Kunita, quien emitía una cálida sonrisa que irradiaba ternura por donde sea –Nos vemos mañana- dijo tras salir por la puerta

-Gray-sama, no abandone a Juvia- dijo la peli-azul al borde de las lágrimas –Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la cargue como lo hace con Kunita-san

-Lamentablemente, no creo que regrese- dijo Natsu, quien un poco tambaleante, la ayuda a levantarse –Ven, te llevo a tu casa

-Gracias, Natsu-san- dijo Juvia tambaleándose junto a Natsu y ambos salen del gremio con dirección a algún lugar

ACTUALMENTE…

-Después de eso, creo que continuamos conversando y creo que termine seduciéndote y terminamos así- concluyo Natsu con su monologo, levantando la mirada solo para ver a una Juvia que estaba en posición fetal con un aura de depresión

-Juvia no se lo puede creer- balbuceaba –Ahora Juvia acabo en un triángulo amoroso en donde dos buenos amigos pelearan hasta la muerte por Juvia

-Sabes que suelo pelearme con Gray a menudo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Natsu mientras terminaba de vestirse –En fin, no recuerdo mucho, pero espero que hayas pasado buena noche- dijo mientras preparaba su mochila

-Acaso Natsu-san piensa abandonar a Juvia después de abusar de ella- esto último lo dice con un rostro un poco lunático

-En realidad tenía planeado irme esta mañana y que los demás no se den cuenta- dijo Natsu caminando hacia la puerta, pero si algo pasa, me hare responsable, lo juro- dicho esto, abandona la cabaña y camina con dirección a la terminal

-Ahora como le explicara Juvia a Gray-sama que Juvia se acostó con Natsu-san- luego se viste y con sigilo, abandona el lugar y se dirige a Fairy Hill, en donde se recuesta tratando de pensar más claramente.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un edificio en llamas y varias personas en el piso atraen la atención de un selecto grupo de magos, quienes inspeccionan el lugar buscando nuevas pistas, pero no encontraron más que polvo y huesos, aparte de eso, un montón de huellas revueltas, dejando el caso como inconcluso, uno de ellos, se quita la capucha, dejando ver una alborotada cabellera azul con una marca tribal sobre su ojo izquierdo

-¿Quién crees que pudo haber hecho esto, Jellal?- pregunta una chica de largo cabello rosa

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que son tres individuos y uno de ellos, no es humano

-¿Crees que pudieron haber sido ellos?- pregunta ella mientras continuaba investigando la zona

-No estoy muy seguro, pero en el ambiente se siente el mismo olor a muerte que había en la villa anterior

-Jellal, mira- dijo ella apuntando un par de cráteres de igual diámetro y separadas por unos escasos 60 cm

-Debemos darnos prisa, la cantidad de poder mágico que emanan esos cráteres demuestran que estuvo aquí hace poco- dijo el peli-azul mientras se ponía su capucha –Avísale al resto que marcharemos hacia el Noroeste, algo me dice que su objetivo sea aquel templo que hayamos hace un año

-Entendido- dijo lanzando una especie de gema al aire, esta vuela a la lejanía

-También envíale lo recopilado a Doranbolt para que se la entrega al consejo, tengo el presentimiento que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Ambos se pusieron sus capuchas y partieron rumbo al noroeste, mientras que en todo el reino, los magos comenzaban a movilizarse, por el momento, debían de preocuparse de recolectar información, sin saber que lentamente se estarían embarcando en una guerra sin cuartel. mientras que en las afueras de Magnolia, Gray esperaba pacientemente a su discípula, quien caminaba rápidamente vestida con un hermoso vestido amarillo atado con un lazo celeste, una vez que toma su equipaje, comienzan a caminar hacia el norte, en donde había decidido culminar con el entrenamiento de Kunita, debido a que no quería que nadie los siguiera, decidieron salir temprano en la mañana, muy a pesar de Gray, quien no podía quitarse la resaca provocada por el enfrentamiento de bebidas con Natsu

-¿Dónde vamos, Maestro?- pregunta la pequeña mientras apretujaba su oso de peluche a la vez que bostezaba enérgicamente

-Iremos al norte- dijo Gray tratando de soportar su dolor de cabeza –Allí conoceremos a un viejo amigo- dijo mientras desempacaba un mapa –En el camino continuare con tu entrenamiento para que al final puedas usarlo en misiones reales

-¿Cuándo cree que podría ser eso?- pregunta la pequeña con expectativa y brillos en los ojos

-Al ritmo en el que aprendes, diría que aproximadamente unos tres meses, tal vez menos- dijo mientras enrollaba el mapa y lo volvía a guardar en su maleta -¿Qué tal?, ¿Te apuntas?

-Pues claro, Maestro- dijo la pequeña mientras brincaba de alegría alrededor de su maestro

Mientras que Gray se marchaba hacia el norte, Natsu hace lo mismo solo que con dirección al Sureste, con la esperanza de encontrarse con otro portador y así acabar más rápidamente con la maldición que consumía su cuerpo antes del tiempo límite, esa tarde, los magos seleccionados partieron a sus respectivos puntos de encuentro, sin saberlo, un enorme sujeto, quien vestía una pesada armadura, avanzaba seria e intimidatoriamente con dirección a la guarida del gremio oscuro, el breve receso ya culmino, a partir de ahora, la alegría quedara marchita y la esperanza decrecerá tras el inicio, cuando la corona helada avance.

Continua en el próximo capítulo: "Los 10 Cuásares se Reúnen", no se lo pierdan.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar con sus opiniones y sugerencias, soy abierto a todo ello.<br>Les deseo una linda semana y nos veriamos a la proxima.


	9. Capitulo 8: Los 10 Cuásares se Reunen

Disculpen la demora, se me perdio el cargador de mi notebook y tuve que esperar a uno nuevo, espero les guste el capitulo.

Sin mas preambulos, el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: este capitulo puede contener LEMON<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Los 10 Cuásares se Reunen<p>

* * *

><p>El año estaba próximo a llegar a su fin, todo el reino de Fiore se encontraba buscando a un gremio que muy bien escondido estaba en una caverna al noreste, en donde en el edificio interior, se había organizado una especie de reunión de emergencia, por lo que todo el gremio se hallaba frente a la capsula en la cual se encontraba su maestro, con excepción de la elite, quienes observaban el lugar desde sus palcos alrededor del salón.<p>

-¿Tú crees que puede ser el motivo de esta reunión, Lovac?- dijo una mujer vestida de amazona, de tez bronceada tenía un largo cabello rosa peinado en una trenza que estaba atada con un listón negro, tenía unos agudos ojos café y en su espalda portaba una larga lanza con el filo rojo

-Lovac no lo sabe, Shirshe- dijo el enorme sujeto sin expresar emoción alguna –Pero si Lovac se entera de algo, Lovac te lo hará saber

-Creo que tengo una idea del motivo de esta reunión- dijo el mismo sujeto que había atacado a la alianza tiempo atrás –Eh escuchado que esos patéticos gremios de luz crearon una especie de alianza y creen que podrán con nosotros

-Tanto escándalo por algo tan absurdo- dijo de repente la infantil voz de Maine, quien sale de entre las sombras para unirse a la conversación

-Lovac cree que puede haber alguna otra razón- dijo el gigante sin inmutarse ante la presencia de dos magos de tan amplio rango

En ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abren para dar paso a un hombre de enorme armadura gris con decorados dorados, su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y a los lados, una gruesa cicatriz le cerraba el ojo derecho y tenía un rostro intimidante; caminaba con determinación hacia donde estaba su maestro, a quien le deja un enorme saco a sus pies, este saco comenzó a moverse, asomándose la cabeza de una chica de cabellos rojizos y amplios ojos azules, estaba amordazada, pero su rostro solo reflejaba miedo.

-Haz hecho bien, Tryon- se escuchó de repente desde el altoparlante de la capsula –Espero que no te haya complicado en el camino

-Estúpidamente intento darse a la fuga dos veces- dijo Tryon con una rodilla al suelo mientras observaba el saco para luego dirigirle la mirada a la capsula de su maestro –En su tercer intento, decidí romperle una pierna para que me respetara- esto último lo dice con una sonrisa –Nadie se burla de mí y mucho menos una inepta como lo es ella

-Por algo eres el más fuerte de la Elite de este gremio- dijo el maestro, los demás integrantes solo observaban la escena, algunos sonrientes, otros, con la duda de lo que ocurriría a continuación –Al parecer llegas en buen momento, mis cuásares están completos- dijo de repente, captando la atención de los demás cuásares –Necesito hablar con ellos, los demás, marchaos de mi vista- esto último lo dice de un grito y de inmediato acatan su orden, no quedo nadie excepto los que habían sido citados

-¿Qué desea de nosotros, maestro?- dijo Tryon representando al grupo que se encontraba arrodillado ante la capsula

-Konton, Acacia, Pumpkin y Tsero, ustedes darán caza a esa estupidez de alianza formada por la escoria- los mencionados asienten –Lovac, Shirshe, Pandora, Dark y Maine, quiero que vayáis a Patran, allí hay una iglesia que esconde un tesoro que nos permitirá concretar nuestras metas

-Entendido maestro- dijeron las mencionadas

-Lovac entiende, maestro- dijo Lovac por su parte

-Tryon, quiero que inicies con los preparativos en el valle de Anglan, tienes todo mi permiso de libre albedrio

-Con gusto, maestro- dijo el hombre de la gran armadura

Acto seguido, todos parten rumbo a sus respectivas misiones, separándose en tres grupos que parten a distintos lugares. En otra parte, Gray caminaba con dirección norte junto a su pequeña aprendiz, ambos habían llegado cerca del amanecer al puerto, en donde el mago de hielo solo se dedicaba a encontrar un barco que los llevase al reino de Seven, iba a ser un largo trayecto, pero según Gray, era necesario; después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, encuentra un barco que los levaría a dicho lugar, antes de partir, observa el horizonte estaría fuera por tres largos meses entrenando a su aprendiz, antes de subir al barco, da un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede, Maestro?- dice Kunita un poco preocupada

-No es nada pequeñaja- dijo Gray simulando una sonrisa –Solo es que voy a volver allí después de 2 años ausente

-Entonces solo es nostalgia- dijo la pequeña sonriendo –Alégrese de una vez y suba al barco que ya zarpo- en efecto, el barco había zarpado y ambos aún no habían subido, por lo que corren a mas no poder para lograr subirse por los pelos

-Para la próxima, iremos en tren- dijo Gray un poco exhausto

-Pero fue divertido, ¿No lo cree, Maestro?

Así ambos partieron a las heladas tierras de Iceberg, pero primero debían de pasar por otro reino, que era el de Seven, este viaje tomaría ni más ni menos que tres meses, en otra parte, Jellal caminaba junto a Meredy y el resto de Crime Sorciere con dirección a Vidrian, persiguiendo los pasos que habían encontrado antes, pero al final pierden el rastro que seguían, un poco frustrado, busca a su alrededor sin encontrar un nuevo rastro

-Esto se ha vuelto muy confuso- dijo Meredy tocándole el hombro a un frustrado Jellal –Cada vez que encontramos una pista, nos vamos a distintas direcciones y ninguna nos lleva a algún punto fijo

-Es como si fuesen cautelosos- dijo Macbeth acercándose también –Tal vez están dejando esos rastros al azar para confundir a quienes se dediquen a perseguirlos

-Tal vez tu teoría tenga razón- dijo Jellal –Pero hay algo que se escapa de lógica

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Meredy confundida

-La forma en que se mueven, también el cómo y a quienes atacan

-¿Cómo esa caravana que encontramos hace dos meses? Le pregunta la pelirrosa

-¿O ese poblado de inmigrantes de hace tres semanas?- le recuerda Cobra, quien estaba atento a los sonidos a su alrededor

-Sí y ambos tienen una cosa en común y es que en ninguno de los casos hay una sola persona que sepa magia, en el máximo de los casos, solo una

-Tienes razón- dijo Richard avanzando al frente –Es como si los estuviesen usando como…

-Un sacrificio- se aventuró a decir Cobra

-Ese sería el peor de los casos- dijo Jellal levantándose para ver seriamente el horizonte –No podemos descartarnos ninguna teoría, aun no conocemos sus verdaderos propósitos, así que habrá que investigar aún más- luego se da media vuelta -Hot Eye, ¿Cuál es la ciudad más cercana?

-Esta la ciudad de Vidrian a un kilómetro, al Sur- responde este señalando con el dedo la dirección

-Bien, según mis cálculos, nos encontraremos con uno de los escuadrones de la alianza allí, tenemos que contactar con alguien de Fairy Tail

-Entonces debemos movernos con cautela, pueden haber magos del nuevo consejo- dijo Macbeth sonriente

-Siempre nos hemos movido así y esta no será la excepción- dijo Jellal comenzando la marcha

Mientras tanto en Vidrian, efectivamente uno de los grupos de la alianza había llegado, más exacto, el equipo en el que Erza se encontraba, se encontraban buscando pistas acerca del paradero del que los haba atacado anteriormente, sin resultado alguno, un poco frustrados, decidieron mutuamente descansar en el pueblo para comenzar con una mejor búsqueda al día siguiente. En la noche, Erza observaba el firmamento en el balcón de la habitación en la que se hospedaba, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, por lo que se había animado a relajarse un poco, después de dar un leve suspiro, siente algo sobre su cabeza, encontrándose con una paloma con un mensaje amarrado en su pata, ella rápidamente toma la carta y la lee, no necesitaba saber quién era el emisario de la carta, sabía perfectamente de quien se podría tratar, por lo que con suma cautela, baja por la ventana y se dirige al lugar se encuentro, un arrinconado callejón en donde no cantaba ni pio.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamado, Jellal?- pregunta Erza al identificar a una silueta al fondo del callejón

-Deberías saberlo, estamos buscando pistas tras lo mismo- dijo el peli-azul mostrándose a la luz –Solo necesito saber qué información han recolectado

-No mucho, solo sabemos que su objetivo es un grupo llamado los Legnas- dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos y observando seriamente a Jellal

-¿Legnas?- dijo Jellal confundido –Creo que escuche algo de eso- dijo tratando de hacer memoria –Lo tengo, el libro de los 14 sabios

-¿Qué estas balbuceando?- dijo la peli-escarlata acercándose confundida

-Los Legnas son los reyes del cielo, los hombres alados- dijo Jellal tratando de despejar las dudas de Erza –Según ese libro, los Legnas se quedaron con la mayor parte de la sabiduría humana y a través del tiempo, se les comenzó a ver como seres divinos, aunque ellos nos veían como sus iguales, por esa razón se aislaron del mundo, pero no dejaron de compartir con nosotros su sabiduría

-Ya entiendo, entonces el objetivo de Ice Crown es conseguir más sabiduría- dedujo Erza después de escuchar el testimonio del peli-azul

-Si hubiesen querido eso no harían lo que están haciendo ahora- dijo Jellal –Supón que toda la sabiduría del mundo fuese destruida, ¿crees que le sucedería a la humanidad?

-Ya no podría avanzar

-En efecto, la razón por la que arrasan con pueblos pequeños y caravanas es para crear otra arma de destrucción masiva de ese mismo libro, pero...

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Para poder crearlo, se necesitaría un poder demasiado amplio, eso me preocupa

-Te preocupas demasiado- dijo Erza acercándosele –Trata de relajarte un poco y así puedas pensar con más calma

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Jellal suspirando, en eso, Erza lo abraza –E-Erza

-Perdón, llevo un buen tiempo sin verte- dijo ella sin soltarlo, de pronto, lo empuja hasta pegarlo junto a la pared

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el peli-azul un poco nervioso

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace ya bastante tiempo- dijo ella mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente, provocando que el peli-azul se ponga aún más nervioso

-Espera Erza… este… no podemos hacer esto… este…

-¿Por qué no, eh?- dijo Erza de forma coqueta, provocando que Jellal sude frio

-Es porque yo… tengo novia, si eso

-Entonces no le cuentes lo que haremos- y con habilidad, deposita sus labios sobre los del chico, quien nada pudo hacer para detenerla

-Erza- dijo el cuándo ambos se separan, ella lo observa sonriente, cuando de pronto, él se abalanza hacia ella plantándole un beso que al principio la sorprende, pero luego enlaza sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar.

Al principio fue un beso torpe, pero luego fueron más apasionados, llegando el punto en el que el comienza a aventurarse con su lengua, después de separarse por décima vez por aire, ambos se observan a los ojos jadeantes, de pronto, Erza hace un rápido movimiento para tumbar al joven peli-azul al suelo, después hace uso de su magia para acabar semidesnuda sobre él, provocando que él se sonroje al ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre él. Coquetamente, se le acerca para susurrarle algo al oído, cosa que provoca que el quede más rojo que un tomate, lentamente, ella comienza a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Jellal y casi quirúrgicamente, le quita las vestimentas de arriba para luego empezar a lamerlo lentamente, sin quedarse atrás, Jellal se mueve rápidamente para abrazarla y llenarla de besos alrededor del cuello, provocando los primeros gemidos de parte de ella, quien sin quedarse atrás, lo despoja de sus últimas prendas, y sin temor ni arrepentimientos, termina dejándolo entrar en ella y subiendo y bajando repetidamente, se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de él, quien la abraza lujuriosamente mientras comenzaba a llenarla de besos mientras oía los continuos gemidos de la chica.

Pasaron varios minutos, repitiendo sus actos en distintas posiciones, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro una y otra vez, después de estar cerca de media hora en donde ambos se habían unido en cuerpo y alma, sonrientes, buscan sus ropas y una vez vestidos como al comienzo, ella deja primero el lugar para no levantar sospechas, pero antes le dedica una sonrisa cómplice y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, regresa a su habitación, pensando en todo lo sucedido, mientras que el, se retira cautelosamente hacia donde sus compañeros.

En otra parte, el grupo 3, en donde Wendy había caído, se preparaban todos para dormir en un campamento situado en las cercanías de un pueblo que había sido arrasado con anterioridad, en su grupo, también estaban Kagura, Lyon y Chelia, esta última, le hacía compañía mientras incursionaban en busca de más pistas.

-¿Qué suerte que nos hubiese tocado el mismo equipo?- dijo Chelia sonriente –Yo creo que es el poder del amor

-Si es increíble, Chelia- dijo Wendy sonriente, cuando de pronto, su rostro cambia a uno serio -¿Hueles eso, Chelia?

-¿Oler qué?- dijo ella tratando de olfatear el ambiente

-Huele como a carne podrida- en ese momento, una fuerte explosión ocurre unos metros cercano a ellas dos, si no hubiese sido por la ágil reacción de Wendy, ambas estarían lamentándolo

-Pero que niñita más rápida, Konton- se escucha de repente la voz de una chica

-Concéntrate en la misión, Acacia- se escucha la voz de un hombre –No creo que el maestro te permita tener otra mascota

-No te preocupes, la alimentare bien- dijo ella haciéndose presente -¿Verdad, Pumpkin?

-Geeeeh- dijo el gigante apareciendo de entre las sombras

-Ya te dije que no le pidas opinión a alguien que solo sabe decir 4 letras- dijo el hombre también haciendo su aparición

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunta Wendy preparada para pelear en caso de tener que hacerlo

-Solo somos unos simples magos de Ice Crown- dijo Konton con una sonrisa

-Más específicamente, cuásares- dijo levantando una mano encerrando a ambas niñas en una jaula de púas –Pero ustedes son demasiado hermosas, las conservare como mis tesoros- dijo acercándose, en eso, unas águilas de hielo aparecen de la nada para evitar que diese un paso mas

-Wendy, Chelia, ¿Están bien?- dijo Lyon apareciendo junto a Kagura

-Sí, gracias Lyon- agradece Chelia sonriente

-Escuchamos la explosión y vinimos en cuanto pudimos- dijo Kagura antes de sacar su espada –Veo que al final decidieron darnos cara

-No os recomiendo hablarnos tan insolentemente- dijo Konton sin moverse de donde estaba

-Lo que el vago dice- dijo ella preparándose para pelear –O si no…

-Geeeeh- dijo de repente Pumpkin empujándola hacia atrás

-Así que nuestro Pumpkin quiere pelear- dijo Konton -¿Por qué no hacerlo?, destruye todo este grupo

-Geeeeeeeh- dijo el muerto viviente levantando ambas manos para que todo el campamente se vea involucrado en un enorme aro que emitía una luz verdosa –Gaaaah- en ese momento, da un fuerte aplauso y todo lo que había rodeado el anillo se dilata en una esfera, la cual es comida por Pumpkin

-¿Qué demonios has hecho?- dijo Kagura, quien milagrosamente se había salvado junto a los demás

-Lo que viste, es una parte del poder de Pumpkin- dijo Acacia con rostro confiado –Te recomiendo no subestimarlo a pesar de tambalearse a menudo

-Lyon, llévate a las chicas, yo me ocupare de ellos- ordena Kagura mientras se preparaba para pelear

-Primero buscaremos a mas sobrevivientes, distráelos por mientras- dijo el albino tomando a ambas chicas, quienes estaban inconscientes

-¿Qué va?, Pumpkin es suficiente como para hacerle frente a cualquiera- dijo Konton sentándose, acacia hace lo mismo por su parte

-Ya verán cuanto les dura la sonrisa- dijo ella atacando, pero el zombi detiene el ataque con una mano y con la otra le da un manotazo que la envía a arrastrarse varios metros atrás –Demonios- dijo ella con un feo moretón en la zona en donde fue golpeada, para luego terminar escupiendo sangre

-Se me olvidó mencionarlo, Pumpkin no tiene idea de cómo contenerse- le grita Acacia con una sonrisa burlesca mientras veía como su zombi amigo sujetaba del cabello a Kagura, en un rápido intento, amplia la gravedad en el e intenta darle una estocada, pero el duro cuerpo de Pumpkin no se inmuta por ninguna otra fuerza y la azota contra el suelo para luego pisarle el cuerpo

-Creo que ya termino- dijo Konton comenzando a levantarse de su sitio –vamos por los…

-Esto aún no acaba- dijo Kagura llena de moretones y en deplorable estado, mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse, pero logra hacerlo al apoyarse en su espada para luego escupir una enorme cantidad de sangre

-Geeeeh-dijo Pumpkin acercándosele, pero recibe una fuerte onda gravitacional que lo obliga a retroceder

-Recién estaba calentando, costal de carne podrida- dijo desenvainado su espada.

A pesar de su agotamiento, Kagura decide continuar haciéndole frente a un enemigo muy superior a ella, mientras que los demás tratan de buscar inútilmente a mas supervivientes, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la leyenda de la gema: "Kagura Vs Pumpkin". No se lo pierdan.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, criticas y segerencias y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.<strong>


	10. Capitulo 9: Kagura Vs Pumpkin

Siento la demora, tube varias complicaciones que me obligaron a retrasar la historia, pero aqui estoy de nuevo, espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, los cuales me anman a seguir haciendo este fic.

sin mas preámbulos el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Kagura Vs Pumpkin<p>

* * *

><p>La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin, los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban la destruida zona en donde un enorme cráter se situaba en lo que una vez fue un campamento, a un borde del campamento, se encontraban 4 magos, 2 de los cuales, observaban a los otros dos que se preparaban para pelear, ella con una espada mientras que su oponente, se tambaleaba de un lado al otro.<p>

-¿En serio crees que podrás hacerle frente a Pumpkin?- dijo Acacia con tono presumido

-No es para intimidarte, pero a pesar de ser un costal de músculos sin cerebro, es el cuásar número 6- dijo Konton con el mismo tono

-Geeeeh- dijo Pumpkin imitando el tono

-Eso no será inconveniente- dijo Kagura, quien a pesar de estar totalmente magullada y apenas podía sostenerse en pie, no se consentía a si misma el solo hecho de pensar rendirse

Ambos combatientes se observan fijamente desde donde estaban, ninguno de los dos movía un solo musculo esperando al ataque del otro, pero sin previo aviso ambos magos arremeten contra el otro, chocando espada contra puño, generando una enorme explosión en donde ambos magos retroceden, la más dañada fue Kagura, quien termino lesionándose aún más las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba ya que tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para evitar que el golpe de Pumpkin le diese, por consecuencia de sus heridas, los movimientos de la maga de Mermaid Heel eran lentos, también sus ataques eran algo torpes y fáciles de predecir, pero su poder mágico aún seguía intacto, empleando todo el necesario para desestabilizar los movimientos de su oponente, lo cual aprovecha para enviándole varias estocadas con su espada, las cuales no surten mucho efecto en Pumpkin, quien ni se inmutaba por el daño recibido en aquellos golpes, cuando Kagura retrocede, con un poco más de esfuerzo, Kagura logra derribar a su oponente, con él en el suelo, aumenta aún más la gravedad en él y desde una perfecta altura, intenta arremeter con una letal estacada directa al vientre del zombi, pero una especie de barrera verde se pone en medio de los dos, obligándola a retroceder y ver como su enemigo se ponía en pie aun con toda esa gravedad cayendo con fuerza sobre el.

-Imposible- dijo ella sorprendida por el tremendo poder de su enemigo No, no debo perder la concentración ahora- se dijo mentalmente antes de volver al ataque

-Geeeeeeeeh- dijo Pumpkin mientras cerraba sus puños a tal magnitud, que las venas estaban a punto de salir

-Esto… aun… no acaba- dijo Kagura levantándose con la espada alzada y un rostro que parecía no importarle las heridas de su cuerpo, blandiendo fuertemente su espada, da un golpe que es receptado por su oponente, quien apenas podía moverse por la sorprendentemente enorme fuerza de gravedad que lo afectaba.

Al dar en su oponente, baja la gravedad en ella para saltar a gran altura y en lo alto, Kagura comienza a girar tan rápidamente que comienza a formarse una especie de tornado y aumentando la gravedad de su cuerpo, cae a gran velocidad hacia su oponente quien intenta amortiguar el ataque con otro puñetazo, pero el golpe provoca que tenga la obligación de retroceder un par de pasos, pero rápidamente se prepara para un nuevo ataque, pero la rápida reacción de Kagura provoca que su espada atraviese el brazo del muerto viviente, provocando que emita un fuerte grito y retroceda.

La última acción provoca que la expresión de Pumpkin cambie a una de ira, luego rodea ambas manos con una especie de aura verde para luego correr a una velocidad increíblemente alta para la gravedad en la que estaba, llegando a solo unos centímetros de la maga y dándole un certero puñetazo en pleno rostro, enviándola a volar, pero esto no es más que solo el comienzo ya que el zombi vuelve a aparecer por detrás de ella y de un fuerte puñetazo la envía a estrellarse contra el piso.

-Parece que Pumpkin se enojó- dijo la peli-verde mientras observaba sonriente la pelea

-No, más bien se puso serio- dijo el peli-azul mientras limpiaba sus ropas

Mientras que ambos platicaban, Pumpkin se acerca con un brazo hacia el cielo, en donde una enorme esfera de energía verde comienza a expandirse, Kagura solo observaba desde el piso agotada, a la vez que intentaba vanamente reunir todo el esfuerzo necesario para poder levantarse, pero Pumpkin aplasta la mano que empuñaba la espada, provocando que ella grite de dolor y en consecuencia, termina soltando su espada

-Gaaaaaaaaah- grita con fuerza Pumpkin mientras enviaba con velocidad la esfera que había creado, instintivamente Kagura cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe final con una orgullosa sonrisa

-Tenjin no Hokko

-Tenryu no Hokko- se escucha a lo lejos, acto seguido, un enorme tronado blanco y negro aparece, golpeando la esfera de energía que Pumpkin había creado y provocando que todos fijen su vista hacia el lugar de origen, en donde Chelia y Wendy esperaban seriamente, mientras que detrás suyo, había una carreta con un par de personas

-Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?... largo- grita Kagura desde su posición

-No la dejaremos sola, Kagura-san- grita Wendy

-Así es, no hay amor en abandonar a un camarada- grita Chelia desde donde esta

-Vaya… vaya… pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se escucha de repente la voz de Acacia detrás de ambas niñas –Un par de mocosas malcriadas, pero debo de admitir que son muy valientes como para interrumpir así como así la pelea de uno de mis amigos- rápidamente ambas chicas saltan lo más lejos posible de la morena, pero esta junta sus manos contra la tierra y un par de púas de cristal salen de la tierra con la intención de golpear a ambas chicas, quienes hacen uso de toda su agilidad para poder esquivarlos –Nada mal- dijo Acacia sonriendo maliciosamente –Pero eso solo es el calentamiento- en ese momento, un par de púas de cristal salen de ambos codos y salta en dirección a ambas chicas

-No tan de prisa… Ice Maked: Eagle- se escucha de repente la voz de Lyon, pero sus águilas de hielo no estuvieron ni cerca de tocar a la chica de cabello verde, ya que una especie de barrera oscura disolvió su ataque en nada

-Atacar por la espalda a una dama es poco cortés- dijo Konton mientras tronaba los dedos para hacer que la barrera desaparezca –Pero bueno, la pelea de mi amigo había terminado tan solo empezar, además, hay que ser muy estúpido para desafiarnos

-Geeeeh- se escucha de pronto la voz de Pumpkin, quien traía el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagura como si de un trapo se tratase para luego lanzarla hacia unas rocas

-Al parecer terminaste rápidamente con ella, Pumpkin- dijo Acacia sonriente

-Os dejare con esta advertencia- dijo de pronto Konton –Si no quieren terminar como esa chica, les recomiendo dejarnos cumplir nuestros planes en paz y tal vez tengamos piedad con ustedes y los matemos rápidamente sin torturas

-Oye, Konton, ¿No me digas que los vas a dejar irse?- le pregunta Acacia algo enfadada

-Geeeeeeh- le recrimina Pumpkin mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-Sabes perfectamente que no valen la pena- dijo Konton –Además, Pumpkin elimino a la más fuerte en cuestión de segundos, ¿Crees acaso que ellos podrán con nosotros tres?

-No nos subestimes así como así- grita Lyon mientras juntaba sus manos, pero Konton desaparece y reaparece al lado de él.

-¿Crees que lo que estoy haciendo es compasión?- dijo el peli-azul con voz seria a un Lyon que aún estaba atónito con la velocidad con la que se movió el sujeto –Déjame decirte algo y espero que te quede claro, Ice Crown, es la corona de hielo del apocalipsis- dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre el pecho del peli-plateado –Ōkina Kurogun- en ese momento, un fino halo de luz atraviesa el cuerpo de Lyon, provocando que caiga con los ojos totalmente nublados –Yo soy Konton, el caos personificado y el cuásar numero 5

-L-Lyon- grita Chelia con el rostro asustado al ver al mago de hielo sobre el piso

-Vámonos- dice Konton mientras arroja una especie de gema pequeña, el cual crea un portal en frente a el

-Como siempre arruinando lo divertido- dijo Acacia con las manos tras la nuca –Pero tal vez tengas razón, ellos no valen la pena

-Geeeeeeh- dijo Pumpkin afirmando el último dicho de Acacia

-No se quejen, solo quiero evitar peleas aburridas- dijo Konton, siendo el último en cruzar el portal y en consecuencia el portal se cierra, inmediatamente, Wendy y Chelia se van a atender a los caídos, quien estaba en peores condiciones fue Kagura, de quien apenas podía escucharse el latir de su corazón, por lo que ambas chicas la atienden, empleando toda su energía en ella, Lyon en cambio estaba en pésimas condiciones, pero aquel rayo no había atravesado ningún órgano vital, por lo que podía soportar algo de tiempo sin atención, por si acaso, Chelia le aplica un pequeño sedante con su magia, aliviando su dolor y obligándolo a que tome un descanso mientras atendían a la maga de Mermaid Heel.

-Sabía que no debía haber salido sin Charle- se lamenta Wendy –Ella sabría qué hacer en momentos como este

-Las heridas de Kagura son demasiado profundas, si no la llevamos con un médico de verdad es muy seguro que…

-No pienses eso Chelia- interrumpe una asustada Wendy a una Chelia que estaba casi en el mismo estado -Tal vez haya un médico en el pueblo, vamos- dijo la peli-azul mientras intentaba levantar a Kagura con la ayuda de Chelia y la depositan en una plataforma que había en el lugar, depositando también ahí el cuerpo de Lyon y empleando todas sus fuerzas, los llevan al hospital del pueblo, en donde rápidamente fueron atendidos

Las noticias de la caída del equipo 3 llegaron unos minutos más tarde a oídos del consejo, quienes tristemente tuvieron que contratárselo a los gremios de los magos que incluía, quienes recibieron la noticia amargamente, la noticia se difundió rápidamente y la deserción de los magos comenzó a aumentar significativamente, mientras que para otros, se comenzó a esparcir un miedo hacia Ice Crown. Mientras que esta noticia recorría por todo el reino, en un pequeño pueblo al Sur, un grupo de magos de Ice Crown salía después de cumplir con el encargo otorgado, no solo consiguiendo las piezas que buscaban, sino que también destruyendo el lugar, dejando un rastro de muerte y destrucción a su paso.

Las cosas fueron agravándose con la aparición de un extraño halo de luz que apareció en el valle de Anglan, sin duda llamo la atención de todo mundo, quienes rápidamente tomaron dirección hacia ese lugar, sabían perfectamente que estaba a punto de suceder algo grande y debían de detenerlo sea como sea. En ese valle, se encontraba Tryon, quien solo se dedicaba a esperar al resto de sus compañeros, quienes traían la última llave para abrir la puerta al mundo de los Legnas, en frente de él, se podía observar la única entrada al valle y un camino de cadáveres de los antiguos guardianes de la puerta que se encontraba en dicho valle, da un leve suspiro y sonríe, sentía como miles de distintos poderes mágicos se acercaban a su posición, por lo que se quedó allí esperando.

Mientras que en otro lugar, el equipo 5, en donde Lucy, Ecco y Gajeel habían entrado, se aproximan con rapidez hacia aquel halo de luz, sin tener en conciencia de quien era el que los esperaba, en su carrera, lentamente iban encontrándose con más pueblos arrasados por Ice Crown, la bruta forma en la que actuaban los tenían sin cuidado, además de desalentador, sabían perfectamente que debían detenerlos sea como sea, aunque para ello signifique tener que lamentarlo después.

-¿Están seguros que es buena idea correr directos hacia aquella luz?- dijo Lucy mientras avanzaba con el resto de su equipo -¿Quién sabe que a lo mejor es una trampa?

-¿Quién sabe?- dijo Gajeel –Trampa o no, es la única pista que podemos conseguir

-Tienes razón para preocuparte, pero esto es lo mejor que hemos encontrado hasta ahora y no debemos preocuparnos- dijo Ecco

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías tanta inteligencia- dijo Lucy a modo de burla

-Que dijiste, estrellitas- dijo Ecco y entre ambas, comienzan una riña que parecía no tener fin

En otra parte, un poco más alejado de ese valle, se encontraba Natsu, quien avanzaba por las montañas con dirección a otra ciudad, cuando siente el poder mágico proveniente del lugar, esto no hizo más que abrir su curiosidad y camina con dirección a aquel halo como polilla hacia la luz, de pronto, siente la presencia de otro mago, encontrándose con un hombre de prominente estatura, vestía harapos viejos y se le notaba un corto cabello color gris, pero lo que más destacaba era un mascara blanca con un extraño símbolo tribal con la forma de varias cruces, que a pesar que no lo parecía, lo observaba con curiosidad, un poco incómodo, Natsu se le acerca, pero al no sentir la presencia de otra gema, se relaja un poco, pero al hacer esto, inmediatamente recibe un golpe del enmascarado, lo que lo toma de sorpresa, siendo enviado por varios metros hasta estallarse contra unas rocas.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- le pregunta Natsu reincorporándose, pero no hubo respuesta alguna -¿Qué quieres?- tampoco hubo respuesta, lo único que ocurrió fue que el enmascarado comience a correr en contra de él y con una brutal fuerza, lo sujete por los brazos y le propina un cabezazo, provocando que el portador de la llama quede atontado unos segundos –Ya verás… Karyu no Yokugeki- dijo infringiendo su ataque, pero no había nadie para receptarlo -¿Adónde te has ido, desgraciado?- de pronto siente como un enorme poder mágico lo aplastaba, mirando hacia arriba y allí estaba, formando una sorprendente cantidad de magia – Quemad, gema de la llama, alabarda incandescente- dijo lanzando una lanza de fuego, el cual no hizo sino más que incrementar la cantidad de energía mágica que estaba formando.

Lo siguiente para Natsu, es que todo se volvió negro y no pudo ver nada, solo que varios de sus amigos corrían hacia él, sonrientes, pero un extraño grupo de magos aparece tras ellos y no a uno van aniquilando a todos ellos, esto provoca que despierte exaltado, después de comprobar que estaba despierto, observa el lugar, una habitación muy bien decorada, de pronto, siente como la puerta se abre para dejar pasar a una hermosa chica de cabello fucsia y unos ojos color miel, vestía un traje de color azul marino u unos pantalones que le llagaban hasta la rodilla de color blanco, pero lo que más destacaba de ella, eran unas enormes alas a su espalda, como si de un ángel se tratase.

-Veo que despertó, señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo ella, pero no hubo respuesta de Natsu, quien tenía un rostro entre curioso y asustado a la vez -¿Pasa algo señor?

-¿Me morí?- fue lo único que dijo el peli-rosa, provocando que un gran silencio inundase la sala, silencio que fue roto por una extraña risa

-Jeojiujeojiu- se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta –Por eso te dije que no entraras tú, Anami- dijo un joven de casi la misma edad que Natsu, tenía el cabello Verde y unos agudos ojos negros, vestía una armadura color cobre con decorados negros, en su cintura llevaba el mango de una espada –Sabes perfectamente que por tus alas, cualquiera te confunde con un ángel

-No es mi culpa haber nacido con estas alas, Eight- dijo la chica soltando el balde y salir del lugar llorando

-E-espera, Anami…- pero ya era tarde y ella ya había salido del lugar –Maldición, de seguro me acusara con Gaius y de seguro me dará una buena tunda- dijo con el rostro algo asustado –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo dirigiéndose a Natsu

-Natsu- dijo el levantándose de la cama, solo para notar que tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas

-¿Natsu, eh?- dijo el peli-verde acercándose –Mi nombre es Eight, el futuro paladín de la guardia real de Ca-elum

-Y, ¿Qué haces en Fiore?- pregunta Natsu comenzando a retirarse las vendas

-Todo el mundo me lo pregunta y yo no tengo idea de por qué el destino me trajo aquí- dijo Eight con rostro deprimido –Por cierto, la chica con las alas es Anami, no te dejes guiar por su ternura, es bastante fuerte

-Eight, el señor Gaius dice que llevemos a con él al chico con cabello de chicle- dijo de pronto la mencionada apareciendo pro la puerta

-Entendido- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa –Vámonos, Gaius quiere hablar contigo, dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta

-¿Quién es ese tal Gaius?- pregunta Natsu un poco confundido

-Creo que ya lo conoces- dijo Eight con una enorme sonrisa

-Él fue quien te trajo a "la Atalaya"- dijo Anami con rostro tierno –Es un señor muy bueno

Un poco confuso, Natsu camina hacia donde le indicaban, en donde otro par más de jóvenes estaban reunidos alrededor de otra persona más alta que ellos, uno era un chico corpulento que vestía una pesada armadura, su lago cabello marrón se empinaba en pinchos en la zona de adelante y tenía un extraño arete en su oreja derecha, en su espalda tenía un hacha tan grande como su atlético cuerpo, la otra era una chica del mismo color de cabello, salvo que mucho más largo y estaba sujetada por una cinta roja, vestía una camisa blanca arremangada, dejando ver su ombligo, una chaqueta negra semiabierta y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color morado, unas enormes botas plateadas y un par de sables complementaban su vestuario. En tanto, el sujeto que estaba en medio, Natsu lo reconoce inmediatamente, como no, era el mismo que lo había atacado sin previo aviso cuando estaba a punto de ir a investigar el halo de luz que se había formado en el valle de Anglan, instintivamente, cierra los puños y avanza hacia él, pero un par de brazos lo obligan a detenerse, entonces, el hombre enmascarado se levanta de su silla y avanza un par de pasos hacia Natsu.

-Te estaba esperando, Hijo de dragón, Natsu Dragneel- dijo el enmascarado –O debería decirte, portador de la gema de la llama

Al escuchar esto, Natsu se pone en posición de guardia, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era que él lo conocía, también observa a los demás, quienes solo estaban inmóviles sin hacer nada y observándolo seriamente, de repente, escucha una risa proveniente del enmascarado, quien extiende las palmas para hacerle notar que no lo iba a atacar, un poco más seguro, Natsu relaja los hombros, pero aun así, observa con rostro desconfiado.

Continua en el próximo capítulo: "El de la Máscara Blanca". No se lo pierdan.

* * *

><p>Os advierto que el proximo capitulo viene con una pregunta que decidira la continuación de la historia, espero contar con su apoyo y nos veriamos cuando termine el capitulo. Nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
